The Girl Who Never Smiled
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Rose doesn't have any parents, none she's ever known that is. When she is thrown into a world of magic and wonder she makes friends with people who will change her life forever.
1. Magic

_**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES AND ADDMITTEDLY THE CHARACTERS YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE ARE A BIT OOC BUT THEY ARENT THE MAIN CHARACTERS HERE ARE THEY :) PLEASE READ AND ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW EITHER GOOD OR BAD AND TELL ME ANYTHING I NEED TO WORK ON ELSE ILL NEVER KNOW**_

* * *

Rose didn't smile. That was just how she was. She didn't smile, she didn't grin, she rarely laughed and when she did she covered her face and the laugh was nearly silent. As far as Rose was concerned there was nothing to be happy about.

She had been brought to the wizarding world six years ago from the orphanage she had lived in her whole life until then. She had never known her parents, never knew her family and never made any friends until she came to Hogwarts.

She had always been good at seeing things other couldn't, like when she wasn't wanted or when someone wanted one of the other kids.

When McGonagall had come to her she had never been so surprised or so scared. She had never known magic, or so she thought until she had been told that all the accidents that had happened throughout the years were indeed magic. And then, even when she was glad to finally accept it, she still didn't smile.

The day she stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 her life changed forever.

* * *

She was wandering aimlessly around the train station, looking desperately for the elusive platform 9 ¾ when she suddenly heard a quiet whisper from a ridiculously huge family about such a place and when she turned to ask she watched in amazement as they ran into a pillar and disappeared.

Blinking in surprise she walked cautiously up to the pillar and reached out to touch it only to find that when she did her hand sunk right on in. Startled, she pulled away quickly.

Then, curiously, she reached back out and with it, so as not to lose her courage, she stepped into the pillar and found herself in a world entirely new than she had ever known before. Gasping, she turned back to the pillar and then, seeing that it still looked like any other pillar, she spun back around, gaping at the people around her.

Some where dressed rather strangely, with long flowing but beautiful robes of varying colors and some children held owls in cages or cats or toads and some carried brooms that looks nothing like the ordinary brooms she swept with at the orphanage, and they all held long sticks similar to hers that she had been given merely two weeks before when the professor had brought the strange looking fellow to her room with a great assortment of boxes.

She was so immersed in looking around that she completely corgot that she was still standing in front of the pillar and so was quite startled when someone suddenly fell on top of her.

"Ooph! Ouch! What in the bloody-" Whoever it was that had landed atop her was cut short,

"Scorpius, language dear." Rose peered out from beneath the boy who was still trying to gather himself and his things and seemed to have forgotten he was on top of her until his mother came about.

"Sorry mum." He looked down sheepishly and that was the moment he remembered why it was he had to watch his language in the first place. Turning red he hurried to stand and get up off her, even extending her his hand to help her up and trying his best to help her brush off without being rude.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm a bloody clutz, its my fault honestly, sorry." He was speaking quietly and was quite red as he spoke and handed her back her things.

"No no its all fine honestly, I was just surprised. It was my fault to be honest, I was looking around and forgot the pillar was magic. Ha ha." He looked at her in surprise,

"So…. It wasn't my fault?" He seemed to be truly confused and still remained red as though he had been painted that color.

She shook her head, "No it wasn't. It was all mine, sorry."

The boy suddenly grinned and clumsily rearranged their book that he was still holding and reach out his hand to her "In that case, Scorpius Malfoy is my name. If you're any more of klutz than I, I figure we can be pretty good friends yeah?"

Rose thought for a moment and considered the boy before her. He had a head of shockingly blonde hair that for a moment she had thought to be wihite with eyes that were a grey that reminded her remarkably of stormy skies. When he smiled those stormy grey eyes seemed to sparkle silver and his face took on this happy look as his mouth stretched wide in a grin and a dimple appeared on his left cheek.

Something suddenly dawned on her and she held up a hand, "One moment please." She reached down to her back pulled out a pen (Soemthing that made Scorpius gape wide as he watched her write) and then quickly she stood again when she was done.

She held the paper up to her face just beneath her nose and then stuck her other hand out to him to dshake his.

"Rose. I'd be… happy to be your friend." Scorpius stared at her in surprise, mainly at the pen drawn smile upon the piece of parchement she held but grinned when she spoke. Nevertheless, something other than her fake smile bothered him.

"Rose? No other name? Is it just Rose? Why did you do that thing with the parchment? Why don't you smile?" Rose's eyes grew wider and wider the more questions he asked.

"Woah Scorpius, I can only answer so many questions!" She held up her hands to stop the flow of questions, "Yes I'm just Rose. I did that thing with the parchment because I neede to smile and…. I cant. I don't know why though the doctors say it migh have something to do with not having parents."

Scorpius again gaped at Rose before again grinning widely and taking her hand, "Well, in that case, you've got to meet mine. Theyre nicer than people think, being part of the war and all."

With that Rose's new friend pulled her into the crowd where he knew his parents had already gone and soon Rose found herself looking at none other than her first ever friends's parents.

His father had blonde hair like him but not quite so white seeming and he had grey eyes colored more like steel than storm and he stood taller than his wife by a head. He was a rather beautiful man dressed in long flowing robes and stood out to her. His wife easily the most beautidul person she had ever laid eyes on with similar blonde hair and brilliant green eyes that shone like emeralds and her robes were of a similar color.

Both of their faces looked stiff and cold that is until they saw their son which was when she saw their eyes soften and their shoulders droop just the slightest bit as they relaxed however shortly after their relaxation the mother's eyes widened comically. "Scorpius, darling, your robes!"

She rushed over to him and quickly brushed off his robes and it was in that moment that she recognized Rose standing semi-awkwardly beside Scorpius not knowing what to do with the boy that was carelessly holding her hand.

"Scorpius dear, who is this?" She asked not unkindly as she went from brushing off Scorpius to smiling at Rose.

"Her name is Rose mum and she's clumsy too, she's in my year and she doesn't smile because she doesn't have any parents and mum! She said she'd be my friend!" Both girls looked at Scorpius in surprise his father merely smirked at his son in mild amusement.

All his mother seemed to be able to say was just a simple "Oh" before turning to Rose again with a smile, "Its very nice to meet you Rose, dear. Scorpius doesn't really have very many friends, its nice to know that he has one to start out his first year at Hogwarts don't you think dear?"

Rose eld up the piece of paper once more to serve as a smile, "Oh yes ma'am I do, he seems to be kind if a bit clumsy indeed and he talks a fair bit but I think it;d be nice to have a riend this year."

The woman smiled and the man spoke suddenly, "My name is Draco Malfoy, Rose. My wife's is Astoria do you know who we are?"

Rose stared at him curiously and a bit afraid "No sir. I haven't the faintest clue who you are except that you are Scorpius's parents. Sorry."

She watched as all three of the Malfoys relaxed and smiled before the whistle blew, signaling that the train was about to leave. Draco nodded and extended his hand to her, "Its good to have you as Scorpius's friend Rose. I do hope to see you again."

Quite unsure, Rose shook his hand with a nod and, before she knew what was happening, she was being enveloped in a hug by Mrs. Malfoy as she hugged her and Scorpius.

Soon enough they were sitting on one of the compartments of the train waving at his parents as they passed. Rose sat down, feeling rather dizzy at the entire change so far but it was clear that Scorpius had no such problems obviously.

"My father told me everything about his time at Hogwarts. Apparently there is a disappearing step that you have to look out for and the knight move around and there are ghosts and the bloody Bloody Baron likes to walk through you just to freak you out of your bloody knickers. And the professors, well honestly you never know about them…."

He went on and on and the more he spoke the more she relaxed until she was merely sitting, staring out the window of the compartment watching the landscape fly by. Scorpius didn't even seem to notice much or even really care though eventually he joined her in her silence looking out the window.

Soon door to their compartment flew open and there before them stood a very ruffled looking boy that looked about their age with wild black hair and bright green eyes looking very much like he had just escaped from a horde of lions that had been hoping to sink their teeth into his flesh.

"Oh." Was all he said when he saw them, his face falling slightly as he realized the compartment was occupied already by two strangers. "Sorry, didn't realize….."

Rose stood to stop him, "Please, you can stay if you wish. Its just the two of us otherwise and it looks like you need a place to sit."

It wasn't until she looked at Scorpius to see if it was indeed alright with him that she noticed their stiffness.

"Do… Do you two know each other? Perhaps?" the two boys looked at her in surprise before Scorpius seemed to understand.

"She's new Potter, doesn't know about us or anything." The boy, Albus, nodded stiffly and turned to Rose.

"We- we don't get along, our families. We were raised to hae each other you see."

"So?" Both boys gaped at her in wonder as she merely stared at them stubbornly, "I don't know either of you and I still wouldn't mind being your friend. I don't know your families but I don't see the point in hating someone just because everyone else in your family hates theirs."

She could practically see the exact moment that they decided to agree with her.

Albus extended his hand to her, "Albus Potter, sorry for before…"

"Rose." A sad look passed before Al's eyes for the fraction of a second and he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Rose."

* * *

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was relatively quiet, Scorpius talked endlessly and actually began to debate with Albus over why they shouldn't have the Forbidden Forest still marked as forbidden. Albus seemed to think there was a very good reason while Scorpius insited that his reason no longer stood.

As for Rose, she sat quietly in her seat, minding her own business and watching the landscape pass. When the trolly lady came about the two boys were horrified to learn that she had no money on her, usually people were sent with at least muggle money afterall.

They quickly pooled their coins and bought at the very least three of everything to share with her as both boys seemed to have no shortage of the shiny coins. Soon they were all gorged and talking quietly and excitedly about their plans for the year ahead though they still didn't know quite what to expect.

They had again been surprised when she got dressed in an old ratty school uniform as she hadn't been able to afford her own and without a word Albus left to find his siter to lend her some. Scorpius explained to her that the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy families were far from poor these days. He also mentioned that soon the Potter and Weasleys (When they all got there) whould likely take up half the school by themselves.

Finally they were all dressed in their new robes, preparing to be off when a youong girl with a beautiful head of short brown hair came running into their compartment.

"Albus have you seen where Tracey's gone, she's gone and gotten herself lost again and I swear that im nothing like Da, Im not the one losing her, she runs away."

She froze in her tracks at the sight of his company but then smiled

"Ello everyone, Im Lindsey Longbottom. Nice to meet you." She hugged Rose and Scorpius leaving them both speechless and surprised at the familiar way of greeting.

Lindsey pulled away from Rose and simply stared for a bit, "You look like a Weasley…" Albus cleared his throat to remind her not to stare and everyone went on chatting happily.

The train came to a stop at last and soon everyone was filing off the train on onto the waiting platform where a giant of a man was standing with a lantern raised above his head.

"Firs' years! Over 'ere firs' years! Over 'ere now!" Rose gaped at the man, he stood easily twice, maybe even thrice her height and his voice was a loud boom as he shouted to the crowd around him. She could see easily that if he chose he could be quite truly terrifying.

Yet even as she saw that she also saw that his eyes held a bright light and a kind face beneath his beard. Albus leaned over to her and whispered to her quietly, "That's Hagrid, he's harmless really, half giant."

Rose walked timidly up to Hagrid and stood quietly, waiting to see what was to happen next. The giant turned to her and her new friends with a giant (Pun intended) grin.

"Well if innit the lil Albus! Been waitin on ya." He winked playfully at him and Albus grinned back.

"Hello Hagrid! Good to see you again. This is Rose and Scorpius Hagrid, my new friends." Hagrid looked abit surprised but then grinned again.

"Always knew it'd be ya Albus ta en all this ya know…" Albus blushed,

"Actually Hagrid, It was Rose here that did it." Hagrid turned to her and looked at her, apprasiing her.

She was average height, for an eleven year old that is, and it was clear that she was first year from the way she watched the things around her with wide eyes. It was almost painful to look at her. She had long dark red hair and the deep blue eyes that seemed to have no end. On her face was a spattering of freckles and if Hagrid didn't know any better, he'd say she was a Weasely just looking.

"Well looks like ya foun yerself some good friends this year Albus." The children smiled proudnly save fro rose who held up the paper.

Eventually Hagrid led them to a great lake that overlooked a giant and beautiful castle that reflected gently off the water. It was beautiful. They took seats in the boats that awaited them at the edge of the water and took off to the castle.

Rose had never seen anything quite so beautiful as she drew closer to the structure. When they reached the opposite bank of the lake everything turned into a whirlwind of movement and words and before she knew what was happening Scorpius was being called to the front of a grea hall she hardly even remembered entering.

She watched as he sat on a stool and offered her a scared smile before the hat wasa lowered onto his head. It was perhaps thirty seconds when the hat suddenly cried out "HUFFLEPUFF"

Muttering and whispering roared through the hall as people voiced their apparent amazement at such a placing. And soon there was another wave of whispers when Albus was determined a Slytherin.

Though there was perhaps no more of a confused whispers when she was called last of them all without a surname for people to use for her just a simply Rose. She walked qquietly to the hat and sat timidly, and flinched when the hat spoke to her.

"Eh? So you really don't have a last name… No memories of before the orphanges…. Sees more than people think… doesn't smile, peculiar… Stubborn…. Is there any house youd most prefer?"

Rose hesitated, "Quite honestly sir, any house is fine you see. Ive only two friends you seeand that two more than ive ever had before so if I had to choose I suppose id pick one of the two sir."

The hat took a moment and then chuckled, "GRYFINDOR!" There was a great roar from the table beneath the red banner but her eyes were on hufflepuff and slytherin as her new friends each gave encouraging thumbs ups.

She sat down beside Lendsey who was the only person that she knew at the table yet and they began talking animatedely and there were introductions all around the most interesting being the other Potter boy, Albus's brother James.

He held out his hand to her and when she shook it she froze as a strange slime seeped between their hands and he grinned evily, "Friends with my brother eh? Best get used to pranks." He pulled away and se loked at her hand whick was now covered in green goop.

Lindsey would never forget the evil look that graced Rose's eyes that day and nor would James as she stood and with horrifying calmness and precision she rubbed her hand all over his face, leaving nealy no part of his face unslimed.

James froze like a statue in shock at the cold goop on his face. He reached to wipe his eyes only for her to grab his hand and rub her still slimed hand against his affectively sliming his and the did the same to the other so that both of his hands were slimed and his face was still covered.

"Yes Im Albus's new friend. You'd best get used to revenge because I good at that." And with that hse held up her little piece of paper that served as her smile and so began her days at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **ME AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ITS KINDA LONG BUT I HOPE IT WAS GOOD. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Happy Haloween

Rose was happy, though her mouth may not have showed it, the boys knew. They came to know the slight gleam in her eye when she was having fun. The four friends had a rocky start in the beginning seeing as the four were split between three houses.

Lindsey and Rose grew closer with every passing day and it was, indeed Lindsey who pointed out the twinkle in their new friend's eye. Rose was amazed to learn that their Herbology teacher was none other than Lindsey's father, a fact that both amused and exasperated Lindsey.

Unlike her father, Rose learned, Lindsey was anything but clumsy. In fact, if there was anything at all clumsy about Lindsey it was her patience to be sure. She couldn't seem to understand what was so different going from the muggle world to the wizarding one.

Scorpius was the one to decide that they should meet in the library after their classes to hang out, that is until they were kicked out when Scorpius fell into the bookshelf and knocked down three and sent a third year to the hospital wing. They met outside of the library since then.

He was still the biggest klutz she had ever seen and honestly she could understand how it was that he had survived till then. He seemed amazed at all the difference between the two worlds, a matter that Albus claimed reminded him eerily of his grandpa Weasley.

Rose discovered quickly due to rumors the history between the two families that had caused the original rift between her two friends. The Malfoys, she learned had been servants of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, a man people seemed to generally refuse to name. They had harassed and nearly killed the Potters and Weasleys and Longbottoms multiple times but had been tried innocent in court.

When Scorpius knew she knew he had feared she would never speak to him again, she proved him wrong by doing her research to discover that his father had saved the Hero's life, betraying Voldemort. Scorpius had gaped while the other two grinned at her in awe.

When she heard of Albus's family she also got the full introduction to what felt like the whole family. She met the Weasleys and the Potters that were attending Hogwarts and she learned that they had come originally from Molly, Arthur, James, and Lily.

She couldn't help but fall in love with the story of the Marauders and the Evans/Potter love and nearly cried when she was told of their ends. Poor Sirius, poor Remus, poor James, Lily, and Tonks. She even felt sorry for Severus and Peter as the story went on.

She blended in well and people adjusted to her lack of smiles and grins. She found quickly that she loved her new surroundings, the people, the castle, the MAGIC. She felt it was what she had been born for…

When she held her wand in her hand, she felt a surge of peace and power all at once and when she cast a spell she felt…. Free.

Rose, it seemed had a natural knack at making others smile and be happy and that knack seemed to make her happy.

Halloween came about and Lindsey insisted she help Rose with her costume or else. When it came time for the impromptu party James had planned the girls came downstairs to find themselves in a world unlike any other. The costumes, like theirs were magic. They being first years, had weak enchantments on their clothes but some wore powerful spells that gave them such eerily wonderful affects.

James came limping up to the group of first years consisting of Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Lindsey and four others that Rose hadn't caught the names of. He had his leg thoroughly enchanted to look so far as it was truly a peg leg and his eye held a patch that appeared to be sowed into the skin.

He held on his face an evil grin and without thinking the four friends, who had formed an alliance against James and his pranks and worked together on their retaliations, drew closer, dreading what the eldest Potter had planned.

"Ello First Years! Wha can I do fer yea?! Butterbeer anyone?" They all stared at him suspiciously causing him to laugh.

"Relax! Relax young'uns it be Hallow'een tonigh es time ta celebrate no' continue some pointless war…." Albus continued to glare suspiciously at his brother while the others slowly seemed to relax.

"You need us to do something for you, don't you?" James glared at his brother, but dropped his nice act like t had never been there.

"Yeah, I do. I need you four to go to the kitchens, get some food because _someone,"_ A pointed glare at his cousin who Rose now knew was named Fred, "Forgot to get some."

Fred glared back at James angrily for throwing him under the bus but the fact that he was dressed as cupid did nothing to add to his fearsomeness except perhaps the fact that he held a bow and arrow in his hand.

The four simultaneously glared at James as it became clear that he was asking them to sneak out (Again) to go and get food from a kitchen that (With two klutzes)still managed to get lost on their way there.

With a glance at each other and a nearly telepathic decision they all turned to James and raised their wands slowly and simultaneously, "No."

While James wasn't much frightened by the prospect of the combined power of the four first years and their wands, he still decided it was useless to try to convince them. Instead, he changed his tune.

"Good job kiddies, I knew you'd never do it. I'm so proud of you all for following the rules like mum and dad never did but want us to. Now I can tell da when I write about what a wonderful bunch you are!"

The four (Three) laughed at James' antics and shook their heads amusedly. Rose turned to the others, "What do you say we start Halloween eh?"

The three friends smiled at Rose and pulled her along to show her just how amazing magical Halloweens could be.

She danced to a recording of the Weird Sisters and was challenged to a game of Exploding Snap (She lost) and had her hair dyed blue by a playful Ravenclaw she beat in Wizarding Chess.

She had never had so much fun, it felt like, for once, she was somewhere that she actually belonged. She felt happy and peaceful here in the Gryffindor Common Room though she didn't understand why she had even been placed in the house.

She didn't feel brave as she stood surrounded by strangers and she didn't really know if she was loyal, no one had even been to her after all… She was unsure of herself to be honest but she loved it nonetheless.

When at last it came that people began to tire at around four in the morning Rose and Lindsey bade Scorpius and Albus goodnight as they made themselves at home in the common room, not trusting themselves to sneak back to their respective houses without being caught.

Rose stretched tiredly and slowly changed into her pajamas for the night and crawled into bed with a yawn as Lindsey was crawling into her respective bed across the room.

"Did you have fun tonight Rose? Your first Hogwarts Halloween was good right?" Rose reached tiredly for the paper by her bedside and held up her artificial smile, "Yeah Lindsey, it was fun."

She gave a dry laugh, "So much fun that if I didn't know better I'd say it was magical." Lindsey laughed and together, the two girls fell asleep.


	3. The Day after

" _Rock a bye baby, in the treetop. When the wind blows the cradle will rock, and when the bough breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come Rosie, cradle and all." Rose lay quietly in her cradle, being rocked to sleep by her mother, singing a song as she did._

 _A man, Rose's father laughed from across the room where Rose couldn't see, "Hermione! What kind of lullaby is that?! Talking about cradles falling and such, bloody hell muggle are weird!"_

 _Hermione laughed, "No cursing around the baby Ron, they learn quickly you know. It's a traditional muggle lullaby that I grew up with, I don't see anything wrong with it."_

" _Mione, you're a witch that is scared of heights, the song must have had some affect don't you think?" The two laughed and Ron came over finally to look down at their daughter._

" _She's beautiful Mione. Just like you are and she is all ours." The two smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss before simply leaning on each other and gazing down at her when Ron opened his mouth to speak-_

"Rose! Rose wake up!" Rose groaned tiredly, pulling the covers above her head in an effort to block the noise of her friends around her.

"Rose wake up! You're going to be late for class!" Rose sat up groggily and glared at the three friends standing before her still decked out in their Halloween costumes save for Rose and Lindsey.

Even as Rose woke, she forgot the details of her dream such as the names and the faces but the _feel_ of the dream was all too familiar. She felt happy, peaceful in her dream and though she couldn't remember their faces she knew that her mother and father had had two of the kindest faces she had ever seen.

"What do you all want? We don't have classes today." The three grinned at their friend.

"We know, we just wanted to wake you up so you didn't miss out on the day today." Rose glared at Albus moodily as she stood from the bed and crankily began to pull clothes from her trunk grumbling about being woke up early when it wasn't even a school day.

Lindsey followed her into the bathroom and helped her brush her hair (Which was reminding Albus disturbingly of his aunt Hermione's) that was standing up spectacularly this morning.

Albus busied himself with snooping about the dormitory yanking his hand back when one of the girls' trunks tried to bit him. He settled with snooping without touching.

Scorpius however sat on Rose's bed analyzing Rose as she sluggishly made herself ready for the day. Rose had normally semi-frizzy hair that she generally kept in a poor excuse for a bun that he knew would drive his mother insane. He smiled at her tired state, it was fun to have a friend who hated mornings.

Rose hated mornings like the plague. It was evil, morning was. Too early. It never let her finish her dreams and she never got to know what else happened in what she supposed her only memory of her was past.

The four moved slowly down to the Great Hall for breakfast where Rose's morning was far from improved when Scorpius tripped over his own feet and dumped his plate and pancakes and syrup all over her. Though he apologized profusely Rose was silently fuming all morning until she finally made it back up to her dormitory and took a quick shower, effectively waking herself up.

Rose went downstairs and back into the Common Room where she found the two Potters talking quietly with the Weasley twin and the rest of the crew that Rose was still only just getting to know. They seemed quiet and bothered by something but stopped when she came over.

James grinned evilly but there was still a dark light in his eyes like he was being haunted by some memory of his past.

"Rosie! You finally awake or do you need a bit of special care for that?" Rose glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm perfectly fine James, I was just tired is all. I don't like being awake when I didn't know I was going to the day before." Fred and his twin sister, Roxanne, laughed in amusement at her hatred of mornings.

"Relax Rosie, he is just messing with you, none of us are fans of mornings." Rose shrugged and flopped into a large cushiony seat by the fire and stretched tiredly.

"It's bloody Saturday and I'm stuck awake and inside. This is bloody freak in awesome."

Albus grinned and flopped on top of her like he didn't notice her there, causing her to let out a surprised "Oomph!"

"Well you know, Rose we could always go outside. Maybe jump in some leaves…"

James flopped on Albus and they both let out crushed noises, "Or we could go swim with the squid…"

Next was Fred and Rose was no longer able to make noises as the weight was crushing her and James was trying to push Fred off playfully and causing them to bounce on top her. "Or we could go flying!"

Rose sent her dying thoughts to Lindsey as Roxanne climbed atop, "Not to mention we could go out and look for new passages that dad and Uncle Fred missed!"

Lindsey laughed at the sight of the poor Gryffindor girl with three boys and Roxanne piled atop being crushed to death. Even Albus, the instigator of her destruction was now trying to beat the others off as he was also being crushed.

"Or we could all get off of Rose and do all of that at once. That'd be fun right?" The Potter and the Weasleys all looked at Lindsey like she was some endangered creature and looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

Roxanne jumped off the top, Fred and James engaged in wrestling that sent them off the top and onto the ground with a thump and a groan as they realized just how bad an idea that had been and Albus used them as a cushion as he rolled off Rose.

Scorpius came barreling into the room to see them all laughing and/or gasping for breath. He took in the sight that looked like a battlefield and sat down next to Rose in amazement.

"Rose… Did a hippogriff fly in here and attack everyone or did they all simply go insane?" The family laughed while Rose merely glared at him in good humor. (She later heard that Scorpius's dad, Draco, had a funny story about a hippogriff if ever she asked him.)

They went outside only to find that it was very much fall and very much windy and so, with a unanimous decision, decided to stay inside for the day.

Rose was rather happy with that…


	4. Christmas Invitation

Rose frowned down at the book she was holding, confused; where had she heard that name before?

"Rose? Rose, are you in here?"

Jumping slightly, Rose turned to the quiet voice that came from a few isles away from her, "Im back here Scorpius."

The boy immediately stuck his head around the corner of one of the many bookshelves that inevitably covered the library. Upon seeing her, his eyes lit up like Christmas had just come early, "Oh there you are Rose! Ive been looking everywhere for you."

Rose nodded quietly, "What'd you need Scorpius?"

Scorpius shifted uneasily, suddenly a little nervous and somehow (don't ask how, no one knows) he managed to knock over a large stack of book a fifth year Ravenclaw had forgotten to put up a few hours ago.

They both knelt quickly to fix the mess and apologized to the librarian who seemed take it all rather well and when at last they had picked up all the books and returned them to their rightful spots Rose turned again to Scorpius expectantly.

Again, Scorpius shirfted awkwardly, "Right, the reason I came here was…. Well…. You see I was writing to my parents… they want.. well they wanted to know… I thought maybe… Er… HowwouldyoufeelaboutcomingtomyplaceforChristmasthisyear?"

Scorpius was remarkably red by the end of his barely articulated offer and Rose couldn't help but feel a little happy, "Sure."

Scorpius gaped at her, "Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

Rose dug into her pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled paper and held it under her nose, "I'd love to if they want me there."

Scorpius grinned enthusiastically, "That's great Rose, ill go tell them! See you later Rose!"

Rose shook her head in amused weariness, he was a handful to keep up with sometimes but she loved having a friend that wanted her around and his parents seemed friendly enough.

She thumbed the pages of the old book she still had with her that she had been looking through earlier absent mindedly, for the fist time in as long as she could remember she was actually excited for Christmas.

She could hardly wait for it to come.

She stuffed the book in her bag and wandered outside to a little place she had decided earlier in the year that she loved.

It was a little tree, probably planted semi recently and while still young it offered a bit of shade to those who were willing to wait for the sun to get to the righ angle. She figured it couldn't really be much older than herself and besides the shade, she loved the view.

The tree had taken root in what she thought to be the most beautiful part of the castle grounds, it was near the back of the castle and though she didn't know it, it was the very hill where the Golden Three had stood and watched Buckbeak's death. It showed the happy little cabin and the Forbidden Forest and she liked to imagine that she saw a fiery bird and centaurs from time to time emerge from the woods.

She sat quietly for while until it slowly grew dark and her stomach began to growl. With a sigh, she stood and went back to the Gryffindor Tower, she didn't know why, but something deep within her was bothered and she still couldn't figure out what…


	5. Sharing The Home

The train ride back to the station was nothing short of a nightmare and yet it made her so terribly happy to have the pleasure of being there. The Weasleys and Potters and everyone else were everywhere and were causing havoc.

Scorpius grinned happily as he and Albus and Lendsey all chattered away endlessly, talking abou their plans for the break and discussing how they were going to convince their parents to let them all hang out together at some point.

Rose joined in from time to time and raised the smile paper when she felt it appropriate but found herself rather immersed in a serious game of Exploding Snap against Teddy Lupin (A boy she had only met by chance a few weeks ago and found she rather liked) that she absolutely refused to lose.

She lost.

But mostly because Scorpius got excited.

Fred, James and Roxanne were all suspiciously absent until about an hour in when they suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere with barely contained laughter as they gasped out the details of their latest prank.

From there, silence was something she could scarcely remember.

When they reached the platform Rose and Scorpius found his parents with relative ease and after yet another inexplicable fall they made their way to them.

Mrs. Malfoy grinned warmly at the young girl before her, "Rose darling, we're going to have so much fun this year. We were planning to try a few muggle things this year, what do you think about that?"

Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes behind his wife's back and, seeing that Rose just saw him, winked conspiratorially at her, "Astoria has been rather excited at the thought of ice skating and mountain skiing. Frankly, im just looking forward to the large fat man falling from my chimney."

Astoria sent a good natured glare to her husband and Scorpkius laughed. Rose held up her paper, "That all sounds like a lot of fun actually."

Astoria's eyes lit up brightly, "Have you ever gone skiing dear?"

Rose shook her head, "Im afraid they never did much for the kids on Christmas at Sam's Home. Usually we just set up an old tree and gave each other little trinkets we had found."

Draco's eyes took on a strange light as he glanced at his son, "Scorpius told us that you have no memory of your parents, I hope youll allow us the priviledge of sharing our home with you."

Rose's cheeks flushed, "Id love to sir. Thank you."

Draco smiled and reached out a hand to her and though she didn't see it, Scorpius's mouth fell open because Draco Malfoy willingly touched NO ONE but his own family.

She shook his hand and held up the paper and tried to ignore the stinging behind her eyes as Astoria put her arm around her and began to lead her away from the platform, happily talking of all that they had planned.

Needless to say, it was the best Christmas she remembered ever having.

Yet still, there was an ache in her heart when she returned to Hogwarts.


	6. Problematic Nickname

_**OK IF ANYONE WANT ME TO WRITE WHAT HAPPENED OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK THEN I WILL BUT SINCE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AT THE TIME AND HAD NOTHING PLANNED FOR SECOND YEAR I'M GONNA JUMP TO THIRD YEAR**_

Rose sat quietly in her usual spot in the back of the library. Now in her third year most people knew that if you were looking for Rose, you'd find her either on the hill or in the library.

Of course, if anyone was looking for her, they'd have to wake her up if they needed anything.

* * *

" _Rock a bye baby, in the treetop. When the wind blows the cradle will rock, and when the bough breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come Rosie, cradle and all." Rose lay quietly in her cradle, being rocked to sleep by her mother, singing a song as she did._

 _A man, Rose's father laughed from across the room where Rose couldn't see, "Hermione! What kind of lullaby is that?! Talking about cradles falling and such, bloody hell muggle are weird!"_

 _Hermione laughed, "No cursing around the baby Ron, they learn quickly you know. It's a traditional muggle lullaby that I grew up with; I don't see anything wrong with it."_

" _Mione, you're a witch that is scared of heights, the song must have had some affect don't you think?" The two laughed and Ron came over finally to look down at their daughter._

" _She's beautiful Mione. Just like you are and she is all ours." The two smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss before simply leaning on each other and gazing down at her when Ron opened his mouth to speak, "Just think, in a few years, she'll be big enough to ride a broom and read her own books to her heart's content."_

 _He grinned at his wife happily and Hermione laughed again, "Oh so you want to curse our little girl with frizzy hair, a horrible taste in Quidditch teams and love for books that goes beyond logic, I'm sure she'll be happy."_

 _Ron laughed joyously, "Of course she will, just look at that smile, there can't be a person in the world who wouldn't love that smile…."_

* * *

Rose groaned as someone shook her shoulder gently, "Rose, Rose you need to wake up, come on."

"Bugger off Albus." She heard chuckling from the boy shaking her shoulder who was clearly ignoring her order.

"Rose, wake up will you? I have something I need to ask you." Rose groggily opened her eyes, she couldn't remember a moment of her dream but she knew she felt a little upset that she was woken up from it again.

"What do you want Albus?"

Albus grinned down at her and her half lidded eyes; they had learned back in first year that a tired Rose was never a very happy Rose but a fun Rose to bother.

If you survived the bothering.

"Rose I wanted to ask you something." Rose glared at him; he was in a way too good of a mood. She hated it.

"Do you think I've got a chance with Lindsey?" Rose sat in silence for a moment, staring at him blankly and processing what exactly he had just asked of her.

"Why the bloody hell are you asking me? Why would I bloody know?" Albus smiled at her and she cursed herself for knowing exactly why he had come to her.

She and Lindsey were best friends, they shared a dorm and they had to have shared secrets at least to some extent right?

If Lindsey had told anyone about whom she liked it would be Rose.

Rose sighed tiredly, "I don't know, maybe? She thinks you're cute, doesn't want to mess anything up though."

Albus's smile wavered slightly, "So… what do you think I should do to not, you know, mess anything up?"

Rose thought for a moment, "You could always just not do anything or you could do the exact opposite,"

She sighed at his mildly confused face, "You could make a point of hanging out with her one on one more often, make her notice you, ya know? Make it clear you aren't going anywhere."

Albus nodded slowly then grinned, "So just be around her more often?"

"And try not to be an overwhelming jerk, yeah."

He nodded excitedly, "Right, thanks Rosi- er…. Rose."

Rose offered a tired wave of her hand as acceptance and ignored his slip up. The Weasleys and Potters both had this weird thing with calling her by Rosie. They refused to use it and yet sometimes one of them would make a slip up and have to awkwardly correct themselves.

She never missed the sad look in their eyes as they did.


	7. The Memory Diary

Rose was fiddling around, trying to start a diary of memories, something she had been told could help make you remember something you had forgotten but found she only seemed to forget more when she tried to think of them. At the moment she could hardly remember what she had had for breakfast.

"Rose!" She looked up, startled at the slightly angry voice that was undoubtedly directed at her and was met with the ferocious gaze of none other than Dominique Weasely.

"Hello?" Dom froze as she realized exactly how mean she had sounded and how that had to have seemed to Rose.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scream at you, just been looking everywhere for you is all, got a little frustrated." Rose blinked in surprise at the beautiful girl before her, amazed she had just apologized, according to Albus she never apologized.

"Don't worry about it. What did you need?"

Dom frowned slightly, seeming slightly apprehensive, they had only ever spoken to one another in the Common Room and that had only really been when the others were around too, "I was wondering if you wanted to join this club James has got going, the DA. Apparently his dad started it so he wanted to keep it going and so I was wondering if you wanted to join…." She trailed off, unsure.

Rose immediately reached for the paper smile and held it to her face, "Sure, I'd love to. Thank you Dominique."

Dominique frowned slightly; something about Rose Whatever-Her-Last-Name-Was calling her by her full name just didn't sit well with her, "Call me Dom, will you?"

Rose's eyes widened a fraction or two in surprise before softening, "When do we start Dom?"

Dom grinned, that felt better, "Now actually if you want to come. Al said Scorpius would be there. Really besides you two it's mostly going to be all Weasleys and Potters until we find other people. Apparently James wants to keep his new club top secret."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "So he invited the clumsiest person in the entire school?"

Dom laughed, "Yup. Who better to keep a secret?"

Rose shook her head in amusement as she gathered up her things. Dom frowned as she caught sight of the memory diary and with a questioning glance at Rose that was answered with a semi hesitant nod she flipped through it.

 _I remember wood._

 _There were voices._

 _They loved me and each other._

 _Cradle, I was in a cradle._

 _I think someone was singing._

 _Red?_

 _There was a baby crying but it wasn't me._

 _I remember Laughter. Joy._

 _A man._

 _Nothing. Who am I kidding, I don't remember anything._

 _I think I had a pop tart for breakfast but I can't remember._

"What is this Rose?" Dom's voice was quiet as she read over the slivers of memories, mostly of Hogwarts, happy things, things Rose actually WANTED to remember.

Rose was quiet for a moment and Dom turned her wondering eyes to her, pleading for an answer and she sighed, "Mrs. Malfoy gave it to me last Christmas. Someone had told her that writing stuff down can help you remember other stuff. So far, as you can see, it's not really helping."

Dom glanced back down at the book she was holding, "So you really don't remember anything?"

Rose glanced down at the floor uncomfortably, "Nothing from before the orphanage, nothing really- nothing that makes sense."

"When…. How old were you?"

Rose thought for a moment before answering, "Well… its third year. Most people don't start Hogwarts till they're about eleven so that would make me thirteen… subtract seven years…. I was six? I think…"

Dom gaped at her, "You don't know how old you are? Rose!"

Rose blushed furiously, "I know… That's why I'm trying to remember. When they found me I was OLD enough to remember I just… didn't. A couple Muggle doctors said something about how amnesia could be caused by stress and such but he also said that in some cases it could go away, that I could remember eventually but… nothing. It's all a blank."

Dom felt something raging in her chest and before she really knew what she was doing she was hugging Rose tightly, the diary forgotten, "Rose it's alright. Sometimes…."Dom's eyes filled with tears as she thought of something they all tried to forget, "Sometimes it's ok to just… forget. Ok?"

Rose had tensed up terribly when Dom had launched herself at her but before she knew what was happening they were both crying into the other's shoulders, comforting the other as tears fell mercilessly from their eyes. It felt different to cry into the shoulder of someone who was little more than a stranger to her but… It felt right.

When they finally stepped away they both wiped their eyes, grateful for the company of the other and Dom laughed, "Geez Ro, I haven't cried like that in ages. James is going to kill me when we get to the Room of Requirement."

Rose wiped her eyes again and raised her now tearstained paper smile, "I'm sure he'll forgive us for being late Dom."

Dom smiled and took Rose's hand, "Come on then Ro, let's go join Dumbledore's Army."

They hurried to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirement where the army of Weasleys and Potters and Malfoy greeted them with various degrees of excitement.

James came running over, glaring at Dom, "Hey! What took you so long? Did you get lost or something on your way up?"

Dom just smiled and shrugged, knowing he'd lose focus as soon as he noticed the newest member. Sure enough, his eyes slid to the person beside her and his eyes widened comically when he realized it was Rose.

"Rose! You decided to join us then? I wanted sure you'd want to." He looked childish with the giddy grin on his face.

Rose nodded happily, "Figured it couldn't be THAT lame if Dom was in it."

James's grin stretch impossibly further, "Hey! Don't be mean Rose! You're supposed to be the nice one!"

Rose rolled her eyes, amused, "Well then don't be lame James."

Teddy began cackling behind James who turned to glare at him. When at last Teddy managed to compose himself he stepped forward and enveloped Rose in a huge bear hug, "Glad you're joining Dumbledore's Army Rose, I was starting to think James's head was going to get big but with you here there's really no chance of that, is there?"

Rose hummed in agreement and amusement and Teddy finally pulled back, his hair turning a brilliant red before returning to its usual brilliant blue hue.

It didn't escape her as she glanced around that all the Weasleys in the room weren't all still in Hogwarts. In fact, she was quite sure Teddy, whom she had grown moderately closer to last year, had graduated last year. They had obviously snuck in for one reason or another and were now all practicing magic with each other.

Rose had been swarmed by Weasleys and Potters and didn't really get a chance to try any new spells at the moment but she didn't mind. She was really just enjoying talking to everyone and watching and listening.

Scorpius came over (Stumbled more like it) and began to chatter on about the new defensive spells everyone was teaching him and how Lily had taught him her mother's killer Bat Bogey hex and Rose would have laughed if she hadn't known that any laugh she gave wasn't real. She found that she really loved this bunch of people and frankly, she thought with a rueful glance down at her diary, she could go without remembering just so long as she could stay with them.

 _ **Please review if youre enjoying it so far, and feel free to throw out a few ideas you think would be fun to have. I really appreciate everyone who has stuck with me through everything, thank you! If i skip anything you feel deserves to be mentioned just let me know and ill do my best to get it in, thank you!**_


	8. The Family Talks

Dom and Rose became fast friends. In fact Dom, Lindsey and Rose were hardly separated all through the rest of her third year. There was just something that seemed so right about them being together that no one argued when someone made the stray comment that they were all like sisters.

For Rose, such a comment was something she had never thought she'd hear. Scorpius and Al were the same as they had always been, Scorpius causing a mess wherever he went and Al…. just being Al. Rose loved them all.

When Albus's birthday came around Rose began to work diligently on a scarf for him. Knitting had always been something that came easily to her, it made her happy. She was simply content to work for something she had made with her own two hands for one of her dearest friends.

And when the day actually came she presented it to a beaming Albus who tackled her in a huge hug which she happily returned.

Scorpius accidently sat on the very breakable present he had bought for Al and they all (Save Rose) shared a laugh as Rose cast a quick charm to fix it for him. He flashed her a grateful grin and gave her a quick hug, "Thanks Rosie."

This was said quietly so the Weasely/Potters wouldn't hear. They were still touchy about the whole nickname business. It was a name that Scorpius reserved only for times when it was just the two of them and Rose loved it.

Rose held up her paper smile.

To say the celebration was huge would be an understatement. The entire Hogwarts army had come and a few of the graduated ones had managed to sneak back in (Rose now knew that passage to the Hog's Head rather well) and all the family friends had been invited and there were, as usual, the people who had managed to sneak in who simply had never been invited but came anyways.

Throughout the party Rose had at the very least one Weasely or Potter beside her at some point. In fact, when she finally found the inner circle again it was getting late into the night and the party had thinned down considerably as people began to leave to study for tests or get some sleep before work or such.

It was now just down to those who knew they had at least one morning free period or who were brave enough to think they could stay awake the next day without sleep. Which meant there was Albus, Scorpius, Dom, James, Fred, Lily and Rose still crowded around a table discussing their plans for the next Hogsmeade trip.

Rose sat down beside Scorpius who grinned at her good naturedly, knowing she'd be tired in the morning and would regret but would also refuse to be the first of them to go back. Her concentration was slowly fading away as she tried her best to stay awake and listen to their plans but she found that she simply couldn't keep her eyes open.

She heard Scorpius laugh quietly and felt as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders (Somehow hitting Lily in the processing) "Sorry Lily. Go to sleep Rose, I'll wake you up when we go back to our dorms."

Rose gave a tired nod and let out a huge yawn before resting her head on his offered shoulder and falling asleep.

Which meant she missed the conversation that took part after she fell into her deep slumber.

"Is she asleep Scorpius?" Dom's eyes were guarded as she watched her sleeping friend as Scorpius gently checked to see if she was awake. She wasn't.

"Out like a light, why?" Confusion filled his voice and concern filled his eyes as they Weasely girl continued to stare at his best friend.

"She told me something weird a few months ago…"

Albus's head jerked up from where it had been bent looking down at one of his new magazines, "Well, what'd she say then?"

They were all staring at Dom confusedly, they all felt rather protective of the girl sleeping on Scorpius's shoulder and, while they didn't quite know why, they wanted to do everything they could to make sure everything was ok for her.

"Well… She was writing in this diary thing right? Something Scorpius's mum apparently told her might help her remember things," here they all look to Scorpius who looked confused, "And she let me look through it all and… guys, she doesn't even remember her birthday. She doesn't even know if she's thirteen or fourteen."

Dom stood and walked over to Rose's bag and pulled out the diary she knew Rose kept in there in case she remembered something and handed it to the suddenly serious James Potter who began to flip through it curiously.

He frowned as he took in the words, "So it's true that she doesn't that she remember much and that we need to figure something out for a birthday for her but…. Look at this Dom, ' _There was a baby crying but it wasn't me. I remember Laughter. Joy. A man.'_ That just doesn't sound right does it?"

He handed it to Fred who took his turn examining the pages.

"I mean, she already mentioned a 'they' I think that in and of itself is talking about her parents but then she says man and it just doesn't make any sense…." James looked troubled.

Albus nodded as he looked down at the page, "You're right, she'd talking about all this happy stuff then, boom, random guy. Like what the heck does that mean?"

Scorpius frowned, "You guys don't think she was kidnapped or anything like that do you? I mean… Rose? I can understand wanting her around but if you're going to take a kid why just dump the, at an orphanage?"

Lily shrugged, "Who knows, it could have been a muggle who, after the first few accidentally magic episodes decided it was too much for them. But they aren't exactly saying she was kidnapped, at least not yet. They're just saying it's weird."

Dom frowned, "I was actually wondering about that myself I mean… She only remembers when she got to the orphanage; rather, she remembers waking up there. She was- well she thinks she was six which mean-"

"-Which means she was old enough to remember at least something by then. Even if you don't remember something when you grow up you usually remember the immediate things when you're a kid." Lily interjected.

They all say in silence for a moment and Scorpius's grip on Rose grew tighter at the thought of someone taking her from him.

Dom cleared her throat, "Anyway, onto something we can actually fix, she needs a birthday. Or at least a temporary one."

The others shook themselves from the thoughts and agreed and began discussing in excitedly hushed voices while Rose slept.

 _ **Please review if youre enjoying it so far, and feel free to throw out a few ideas you think would be fun to have. I really appreciate everyone who has stuck with me through everything, thank you! If i skip anything you feel deserves to be mentioned just let me know and ill do my best to get it in, thank you!**_


	9. Recharge

_"Rosie! Rosie come and look at this!" Rose looked up quickly and ran quickly on her four year old legs to her cousin Albus who was holding something protectively i his hand._

 _"Whazzat Albie?" Rose's big blue eyes were gazing wonderingly at his clasped hands, imagining all sorts of things he could be holding._

 _"Mum called it a..." His face scrunched up, trying to remember what his Mum had called it, "A cat-piler. Mum says its gonna be a butterfly when it gets bigger." He finally opened his hands and showed Rose the ugly furry worm and Rose made a face._

 _"I thought butterflies were pretty..." She picked up a little twig and started to poke it gently, "this is just ugly." She pouted._

 _"Rosie! There you are you silly goose, i was looking everywhere for you! Where were you?"_

 _Rose gazed up at the face of her mother and smiled brightly, "I was playing with my friends Mum! Over there by the garden."_

 _Hermione frowned and glanced over at the garden, she had just been over there and hadnt seen anything... "Ok sweety. just tell Mummy next time you go play ok?"_

 _"Hey Mummy?" Hermione turned her attention back to Rose, "Yes baby?"_

 _"Why are cat-pilers so ugly if they turn into butterflies?" Hermione smiled at the confused expression on her daughters face and tried to explai it in a way she could understand it._

 _"Well Rosie, nothing ever starts out really beautiful until its been something thats anything but. You dont realize what beuty is until youve gone without it. For the butterflies they life a long time being ugly so that one day they can know what it is to have something beautiful and in turn they get to see a beauty that not many get to see on their own."_

 _"Whats that Mum?" Hermione smiled down at her, "The world below."_

* * *

When Rose woke up that morning, she was greeted by the fact that not only did Scorpius never wake her up but that none of them had ever even bothered going to bed the night before. They were all scattered throughout the room, sprawled out wherever they happened to have fallen asleep.

Feeling a bit guilty and embarrassed (her head had fallen into Scorpius's lap at some point in the night and she had awakened snuggled up against his abdomen) she turned to make sure Scorpius wasn't sleeping in too much of an awkward situation and was relieved to see that the Room had apparently thought of how uncomfortable the chair of last night must have been to fall asleep in and had provided a cushier one for him.

Rose sighed and shook him gently to wake him up, they must have stayed up terribly late if Rose was the first to wake and she knew without even checking that they had likely missed their early morning classes.

"Scorp. Scorp, wake up." His eyes fluttered slightly before scrunching closed stubbornly again. "Scorpius wake up."

She gave him another little shake and he, presumably trying to roll away from her, tried to turn away from her and managed to successfully roll off the chair completely, "AAUURRGH!"

Thump.

"Owww."

Rose rolled her eyes at his excessive whining and went to go help him when she realized he had clearly decided the floor was comfortable and had fallen right back to sleep.

"Ha."

Freeze.

Scorpius's eyes flew open and he gaped at her in amazement.

"Rose?"

Rose gaped back at him, her hand covering her mouth, not quite believing what had just escaped her.

"Did you just…. Laugh?"

Rose nodded, still gaping at him with wide eyes.

"Like… and not to sound like a prat but was that a real laugh? Like the ones that ou cant have without…."

Rose distinctly remembered the little twitch of her lips that hadn't happened in as long as she could remember and she nodded.

"Whazz happnin?" A tired Albus sat up rubbing his eyes as he heard the voiced of his two friends.

"Rose just laughed."

Albus was immediately wide awake, "Like… a smiling laugh?"

Scorpius and Rose both nodded, still amazed."

Albus gave a big whooping holler and came jumping over to her, pulling her into a big hug, "That's great Rose! Can I see?"

Rose removed her hands and strained her muscles as hard as she could but there was nothing. Albus, seeing her eyes gave her a little smile and hugged her again, "'S alright Rose, we'll get it out of you eventually."

Rose nodded into his chest, a happy feeling blooming in her chest. Her first smile since she had been found at the orphanage.

"Hey Scorpius, mate? Why are you on the floor?" Rose pulled away from Albus who was starring at Scorpius like he was barmy and offered her hand to the blonde boy.

"What are you all doing up?" Dom sat up and gave a rather undignified yawn as she saw the three already up and awake and talking about something.

"Scorpius got a smile out of Rose." Albus sent Dom a look that quite clearly told her not to ask Rose for another smile.

"That's great Ro. Im really happy for you, I wish I could have seen it."

Rose nodded happily, "Im sorry I cant seem to do it again. I guess it has to recharge or something…"

James, who had apparently woke up without anyone noticing, came up behind Rose and patted her on the back, "Nonsense, Rose Flower, we'll get that smile out of you eventually."

Fred seemed to appear out of no where, "And when we do, I get to send the picture to Mum and everyone else. They want to meet you by the way Rosalind."

Rose rolled her eyes at the group of ever so supportive friends, "Thank you everyone. You guys are all so amazing." She pulled the closest few into a big hug and the others quickly joined the group hug.

"You all need to either just your bloody pie holes or go back to sleep or get out otherwise im hexing you all if you don't get out."

They all turned in the direction sweet little Lily was sleeping to find her still looking so peaceful save for the obscene hand gesture that was oh so obviously meant for them.

The two Potter boys shot each other a look that meant no good for anyone before creeping ever so quietly towards Lily before they both pounced on her, one brother going for her feet the other for her arms while Fred came charging over to tickle her. The room was quickly filled with screaming, shouting, cursing, and altogether chaos.

"Thank you all so much for everything…"

Scorpius grinned down at her, "Anytime Rosie."

His voice trailed off as he realized he had forgotten that not all the Weaselys and Potters were bothering Lily as Dom stopped in her reassuring Rose that it was nothing. The Potters (and Fred) all noticed the awkward cloud that had enveloped the three and stared curiously at them.

Dom cleared her throat, "Rose, I want to tell you about something. Someone…. Our Rosie."


	10. Rose Decides

Rose sat silently as her friends described their long lost cousin. They spoke fondly of the girl, of trips they used to take together, tricks they used to pull (James and Fred went on a long spiel about that one) apparently, she had been rather rambunctious even at the young age of five.

Rose couldn't help but feel a little jealous for the old Rosie they had all once known.

They all seemed to miss her, they all seemed to still hurt for their loss of little Rosie Weasley and she couldn't help but hurt with them.

There were only a few who couldn't say anything about her and they were the ones who had either been too young to remember or had never met her.

Evidently, the younger brother of the missing Weasley would be arriving just next year. From what they told her, he hardly remembered anything about her which seemed sad to Rose.

Scorpius was really the only one unable to provide any information about the girl for which Rose felt herself unbelievably happy about. She couldn't imagine what she would do if he had been attached to her first and ben distant like the Weasleys.

When they finally all decided to leave her to her thoughts Scorpius, Dom, Lindsey and Al were the only ones who stayed behind.

"Ro…. I'm sorry we never told you before... It's just… it kind of hurts to forget her and… we weren't sure how you'd feel…" Albus spoke quietly, uncertain of how Rose was taking the new information, knowing it must be a lot to take in.

Rose sighed heavily, "Why did you tell me Albus? Why did you all tell me of… your Rose?"

Scorpius frowned at what he could swear was bitterness in his best friends voice and glared at Albus accusingly, putting an arm around Rose comfortingly as Lindsey mouthed furiously at Albus to fix it.

Dom bit her lip nervously, "We thought… well we wanted to you to know… we think of you as part of the family Ro... that's why we had to tell you…"

Rose sighed and reached in her pocket for the wrinkled smile, holding to her face loosely in what would be considered a wry smile, "Thanks I guess… Can I just… can I have a bit of time to think about everything?"

They nod quickly, Lindsey and Scorpius standing and grabbing Dom and Albus quickly, pulling them to the exit, "I'll see you in the common room Rose…" Lindsey smiled slightly and led Albus away.

Rose sat alone in the Room of Requirement and sighed, pulling gout her diary.

 _I remember a tree, I think there was a gnome too._

 _A big house_

 _Smell of earth_

 _Ginger?_

She sighed and closed the book again, "What am I going to do Room?"

Rose thought for a long while, eventually opening the book again and reading over the last three years' worth of memories and wishing she could smile. Suddenly she stood suddenly, determined and nodded, "Thank you Room, you were a lot of help!"

She ran towards the door quickly in search of the Weasleys and the rest of her friends.

She found them sitting in a collective circle by an old tree and she walked up to them, determined, "I've done some thinking and… Alright. I can't blame you for having someone you all can't forget. It's only fair because I don't remember. Call it a curse." She joked playfully but missed the collective uncomfortable glances between a few of them, "I've decided… I'm alright with adding Rose to my family of Weasleys, Malfoys and Longbottoms."

She took out her quill and diary and opened it quickly, jotting down the words, _I remember Rose Weasley is lost and hurts._

"I want us all to be happy…. Please?"

Rose gazed nervously at the hoard in front of her and Scorpius rose quickly and promptly fell at her feet, groaning, "You're part of the family already Rose… so long as you're happy we are…" he pat her feet as he groans from the floor.


	11. Mr and Mrs Weasley

" _Mum? My friends want to know if I can go play…" Rose looked up at her mother, Hermione who frowned uncertainly._

" _Your friends? I didn't know anyone was over…" Hermione fretted slightly and looked around as if hoping to find them but found no one, "Where are they honey?"_

 _Rose smiled, "Oh, you can't see them! They won't let you!" Rose laughed gleefully._

 _Hermione frowned again, "They won't let me? Why not?"_

 _Rose laughed again, "Because they are playing Hide and Seek!"_

 _Hermione smiled uneasily, "How about I go outside and watch you play yeah?"_

 _Rose thought for a moment and then nodded, "OK mum, Can I go now?"_

 _Hermione smiled softly and nodded, "Yes dear, you can go play. I'll be right outside."_

 _Rose rushed outside happily, excitedly running to join her friends. Hermione could hear her speaking from outside to her presumably imaginary friends and couldn't help but smile. She put the last of the dishes back in the cabinet and dried her hands with a rag, sighing as she went outside._

" _Rose?" Hermione looked around with a slight frown and was startled to find her little Rosie was no were to be found, "Rosie?"_

 _As Hermione looked, she began to feel herself grow more and more frantic as she searched desperately for her child. "Rose?!"_

 _Ron came barreling out of the house and looked at her with startled fear, "Mione? What's wrong? Where's Rose?"_

 _Hermione sobbed desperately, wringing her hands, "I don't know… I don't know where she's gone… Ronald…. Our baby girl is gone…."_

Hermione woke with a gasp and then laid back tiredly, reaching out for her husband who wrapped his arms around her instinctively, "Bad dream?"

She sighed and nodded, "The same one as always I'm afraid. I just… I can't help but think it might have been my fault…."

Ron frowned and sighed heavily, reaching up to knead his brow with weary frustration, "It wasn't your fault Mione. She had been going on about her friends for years before that, how were we to know they were actually real?"

Hermione turned to curl into his chest and sighed, "I know it's just…. Seven years Ron…"

Ron nodded, "Seven years…"

They both laid silently for a moment before finally standing to get ready for the busy day ahead of them. Ron went into the loo to change and prepare while Hermione trudged into the kitchen to set the spells to cooking (She couldn't cook to save her life otherwise).

After dressing, she yawned and went to the back room to wake Hugo, "Hugo… Hugo wake up honey, it's your first day of Hogwarts today…"

Hugo woke quite slowly, yawning widely and stretching dramatically, "But mum…. It's so early…. Can't I leave on a later train?"

Hermione laughed, "You spend eleven years doing nothing but wanting to leave and now you don't want to? Besides, there is no later train."

Hugo sighed and sat up groggily, blinking blearily to clear his vision and smiling slightly, "What's for breakfast then?

Hermione smiled and ruffled his hair playfully, "French toast dear. Now get up, get dressed and don't forget to bring Lucius."

Hugo nodded obediently and Ron could be heard chuckling slightly from the kitchen, pleased to hear that the ferret's name had finally stuck. Hermione frowned in his direction and then turned back to Hugo, "Your cousins are friends with the Malfoys now so don't try to frustrate them by flaunting your rodent alright?"

Hugo smirked and nodded obediently, "Yes Mum. I'll be careful."

Hermione nodded and then stood to go make sure breakfast was going well still.

She swatted Ron's hand away from the hot pancakes beside the stove and then picked up the plate, evenly distributing the food to three plates, "Now eat up, we all woke up a bit late so get ready to go."

Both boys nodded obediently and ate quickly, eating and then gathering all of Hugo's trunks and loading them in the old ministry car they had lent Ron.

When at last they set out they all talked quietly and laughed and waited for the moment they would arrive at the station. Hugo honestly didn't think twice about going through the wall, having heard far too many stories about it to be nervous.

They all stepped up onto the platform and were soon mobbed by the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. He smiled slightly and greeted them all as they all laughed and congratulated him. Then, one of them said something a little different and certainly surprising.

"Hey, d'you think Rose is here yet then? He's the only one she hasn't met yet." Fred looked around curiously and then grinned, "Oi Rose! Scorpius! Get over here and meet the last of us!"

Rose and Scorpius stood with the Malfoys and looked up in surprise at the sudden loud summons of the loud Weasley boy. Rose held up her paper smile and bid the Malfoys farewell as Scorpius was enveloped in a large hug from his mother.

Rose waved good naturedly behind her and arrived at her destination beside the large horde of family, "Morning. Hugo here this year?"

They all grinned and clapped her on the back, urging her forward to meet him, "This is Hugo and his parents, our aunt and uncle, Ron and Hermione. They make up two thirds of the – "

"Golden Trio. I read about them when I was trying to figure out why Scorpius and Albie didn't get along when they met." Rose held up her paper smile and held out her hand, "It nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you all."

Hermione and Ron stood frozen as Hugo shook Rose's hand and smiled. How could it be that this girl was so similar to their own Rose? Her red hair, her freckles, her eyes… everything was just so…. Rose. Except her smile…

Hermione broke out of her daze first, stepping forward to shake her hand in turn and putting a smile in place, "We've heard a lot about you too… This lot doesn't write a single letter without including you somehow."

Rose blushed as the crowd around her protested at their aunt telling such an embarrassing secret and Scorpius laughed, knowing he was guilty of the same.

Ron however, merely stood and stared, lost in the memory of his precious Rose. He opened and closed his mouth in shock before Hermione elbowed him.

Upon realizing his strange behavior he forced a laugh and reached for her hand to shake it, "Sorry, I guess I was just surprised that you were actually as beautiful as Albus says Scorpius insists you are."

Rose blushes again and glances over at both Scorpius and Albus who both look rather betrayed. Scorpius is gaping at Albus, red as the dawn and Albus is determinedly glaring at his uncle and trying not to meet his friend's eyes.

She holds up her paper smile, "Thank you Mr. Weasley…"

The Hogwarts express whistled its impatience to leave and they all excitedly turned towards it and then back, "Then I guess it time for us to leave. Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it was nice to meet you both!"

Rose and all the rest hurry away, dragging Hugo behind them and leaving the still stunned Weasleys behind. For the first time in nearly five years, they had hope that their Rosie was still alive…


	12. Hugo's Sorting

Rose sat in her usual compartment as the rest of the troop enlarged said compartment to fit everyone inside. Rose held up her paper smile in greeting to the young Hugo who smiled back nervously, blushing slightly.

She gazed at the compartment of red, black, and blonde surrounding her and sighed happily. Her fourth year…. She could go to Hogsmead with all the rest and spend time with Fred, Roxanne and James as they suffered through their last year.

She felt herself begin to relax into the seat and leaned over to lean on Scorpius's shoulder who smiled and stayed perfectly still for her as she began to doze off slightly.

Albus smirked at his blonde haired friend who smiled fondly down at Rose before noticing his bespectacled gaze and blushing, resolutely looking away. Dom snickered quietly as Lindsey quietly reproached Albus for embarrassing Scorpius.

With every year the two just got closer, spending the summers together and going to the Weasley's for some of the breaks throughout the year. They were almost never separated save for classes the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's shared.

Rose was happily nodding off to a dream when an unsuspecting Lily came rushing into the compartment and promptly smacked Scorpius in the face with her bag. Though he stayed determinately silent and still, merely closing his eyes and making a pained face, the others forgot their sleeping friend in their quick defense for their friend.

Rose woke with a tired yawn and sat up slowly, confused why everyone was arguing with Lily who looked tragically regretful as she looked at Rose, "Sorry to wake you up. I didn't mean to be so loud."

Rose held up her paper smile tiredly and waved away her protests, "Its nothing, we should probably be getting there soon anyways right?"

She looked up at Scorpius to see if she was correct and was surprised to see a bright red mark on his forehead, "What happened?"

Scorpius merely smiled softly and shook his head, "Nothing. What were you dreaming about?"

Rose felt her heart swell slightly at the kind hearted question, "Nothing too exciting. I think there was a giant banana that kept trying to eat James every time he tried to eat his smaller banana…."

Scorpius laughed, a deeper louder laugh than he had had last year. It was their fourth year after all and everyone was beginning to show signs of changing. Scorpius's voice dipped quite lowly and he had grown a few inches over the break.

In fact, they had both changed over the summer. Rose had been a bit of a late bloomer but now, as they could all see, it had all been worth the wait. Her hair now fell in luscious curls and her eyes shone with an inner light, joyful and alive even when her face did not show it. Her face was full and so was her body, not that any of them were paying too close attention to the new curves Rose had recently acquired.

As for Scorpius his voice, as stated before, had dropped lower though occasionally it would break and they would all be amused. He had shot up multiple inches and now rivaled the Weasleys in height. His angular face showed his Malfoy heritage all too clearly as it made him look remarkably like Draco.

Scorpius smiled fondly at Rose and she sighed happily again, turning back to Lily, "So what were you so excited about?"

Lily smiled gleefully, recognizing blackmail to use on Scorpius later, "Well you won't believe this but… We have exchange students…"

The others perked up except for James who seemed stuck on the banana matter. Dom voiced the question Lily was all too obviously waiting for, "Where are they from then?"

Lily grinned, "That's just the thing! They were FOUND recently and have been brought to Hogwarts for proper teaching. It's technically their first year at any kind of magic school though from what I can tell they've developed a nonverbal natural magic."

Rose frowned with casual interest, not really understanding what was so exciting, it couldn't be such an uncommon thing right?

However, Albus piped up, "Yeah I actually heard about them. Apparently Dad was working their case Lils. Two kids, were just found kind of wandering aimlessly out in Romanian and were brought to the Aurors when they said something about black cloaks."

Lily frowned and sat down excitedly next to her brother, "So… so they think they had been kidnapped by death eaters you think?"

Rose felt suddenly sick and turned a strange shade of green, "Could we not talk about them? Please?"

Scorpius frowned in confusion and turned to the rest with a silent plea. They were all looking in surprise at Rose, having momentarily forgotten that Rose may still yet have a dark past she didn't remember.

Lily blushed and nodded quickly, "Yeah yeah, no problem…."

James used the awkward silence that ensued to ask a question that had been mothering him, "How is dreaming about me being eaten by a banana not exciting?"

After a while of laughing and talking with her friends (laughing and smiling excluded for the poor Rose) she yawned again and asked the question everyone was beginning to wonder, "Bout to Hogwarts do you think?"

Scorpius smirked and elbowed her lightly, pointing to the compartment window where Hugo was gaping at the sight ahead, "I think we're pretty close."

Rose held up her paper smile and turned to the others who were still chatting happily, gathering their things and such in preparation of greeting the new day at Hogwarts.

Lindsey, Albus and Scorpius all smiled and looked at each other and smirk, "Fourth year…."

Rose nodded slowly as the train finally came to a stop. They all walked out, taking their own sweet time and laughing merrily, bidding Hugo goodbye and good luck.

In fact, they took so much sweet time that when they arrived it was only the Threstral carriage left. Rose swallowed nervously at the sight of the skeletal horses and glanced at the other three, "Are these… "

Lindsey smiled sympathetically and nodded, "They've gotten a lot of attention sense the war. It's not entirely uncommon to see them now but it's getting less common. You never know who will see it."

Scorpius eyes Rose carefully, seeing the Threstrals himself but knowing why. The only reason he was really concerned for her was because he couldn't imagine how unnerving it would be to see something but not remember the reason you can see it.

Albus gently led her away from the Threstrals and up into the carriages, "My dad sued to see them too you know. Still can obviously but doesn't get the chance. Still, I can help but be a little glad I can't see them myself."

Rose climbed up into the carriage, feeling a wave of amusement as Scorpius went to follow but was suddenly stricken by the curse of Sudden Long Limbs or SLL as Rose had dubbed it earlier in the summer.

He made the quite the spectacle, crashing face first into the deck of the carriage and groaning painfully after having gotten his foot caught on the last step. Rose bent to help him back up and into his seat beside her.

Once at the school, they all rushed up to the Great Hall and split up, heading to their tables, promising to meet up in the morning and brag about who got who and who looks interesting.

Rose and Lindsey both sat with the majority of the Weasleys and Potters and laughed as they watched James try to charm food onto his plate, clearly forgetting that something cannot be created from nothing.

Finally, the ceremony began.

The Weasleys and Potters (including those who did not exclusively fit into those names such as Scorpius Malfoy, Lindsey Longbottom and Rose Just-Rose). All waited anxiously to see which house the youngest of them would be sorted.

First year after first year came on through and sat nervously on the old bench in front of the old hat and McGonagall placed it upon their heads and everyone waited patiently for the hat to decide.

When Hugo was called up, all the gang cried out loudly, proclaiming their loyalty to the youngest and last. McGonagall couldn't help but smile sadly as she watched the last of her favorites walk up and smile at her. She nodded quickly in greeting and then sat the hat upon his head.

No one could hear what the hat was saying and they only really knew that suddenly Hugo looked a bit ill. He nodded quickly and squeezed his eyes closed in determination and the Hat sat for a moment in deafening silence before finally shouting, "Hufflepuff!"

Hugo stood, looking quite uneasy on his feet and smiled slightly at his cousins before being welcomed by Scorpius who was cheering happily and already trying to introduce Hugo to the people he most enjoyed.

Scorpius glanced over at Rose and winked, he won this year. Rose shook her head in amusement and turned back to watch the rest of the sorting.

When all the first years were finally sorted there stood the two teenagers, roughly fourteen, whom Lily had mentioned before. Rose felt a strange feeling rising within her as she watched the two walk up together and didn't hear a word that McGonagall said about them to the school.

She turned away uneasily and wondered briefly why she felt so bothered by the ragged looking kids at the front of the hall standing where she had stood only four years ago.

She swallowed nervously and turned back just as the girl, Rose didn't catch her name, had the hat placed upon her head. The hat sat in silence and seemed to be debating with itself about something when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Albus smirked over at Rose and Scorpius and waggled his brows. It was a tie now to see who would win.

The boy walked over and waited patiently and, to Rose's surprise, seemed to make eye contact with her immediately. Rose blushed and looked away from his determined gaze, sure it was a fluke and yet still uneasy as the hat was placed upon his head.

The hall waited quietly, Albus sat smugly, sure the brother would be sorted into his sister's house. Scorpius sat, looking at the boy curiously and Lindsey looked confused and concerned for the disturbed friend who sat uneasily beside her.

"Gryffindor!" Rose froze and forced herself to clap slowly, glancing around. She caught Lindsey's concerned gaze and shook her head just a fraction.

The boy came walking down the steps and was greeted by the rest of the house who all rushed to welcome this strange new addition however, he seemed to already have a goal set in mind.

He walked through all of them and stood a few steps away from Rose before giving a bright smile and extending his hand, "I look forward to learning with you."

Rose gaped up at him in surprise and then looked down at his hand and froze.

There, on the palm of his hand, was the branding of a rose.

 _ **Please Review**_


	13. The Mark

Rose sat gaping at the mark upon his hand. The Lindsey blushed at the rude act of her friend ignoring his display and elbowed her lightly but Rose did not notice, nor did the boy seem to mind. He merely stood and watched carefully as if he knew what was going on inside her head.

* * *

" _Rose we'll never make it! We'll be caught for sure and you know it!"_

 _Rose looked at the two dark shrouded figures in front of her, "We have to try. I need to go back home…"_

 _The two shook their heads frantically, reaching for her, "But Rose! You cant! You know what happens when you get caught!"_

 _The smaller of the two whimpered, "They make you forget… everything…"_

* * *

Rose's breathing began to pick up pace, her eyes still wide but unseeing, her breathing uneasy.

* * *

" _Come on guys, its this way!" Rose led the two as they moved quietly through the dark halls. They didn't make a noise, partly because their natural magic was working in tandem with their frantic desires to escape unnoticed._

 _Rose led them quickly, trying to avoid the dark, cloaked figures she saw around her._

" _Shhh… we're almost to the door…"_

* * *

The boy watched her quietly as the people around her tried to get her to snap out of her trance like state.

* * *

" _Rose? Rose are you sure this is going to work?"_

 _Rose frowned at the dark shadowing figure, the smaller of the two again, "Of course its going to work. Have I ever led you guys wrong?"_

 _The two figured clenched their left fists uneasily and Rose swallowed and shook her head, "We wont get caught. I promise…"_

* * *

Tears were streaming down Rose's face as she sat, panicking as broken memories surfaced.

* * *

"Get back here! You little rat! Get back to your cage!"

 _Rose whimpered as she ran frantically, glancing over at where the other two sat huddled together, out of view and so close to the door that offered freedom for them all._

 _Rose clenched her teeth and turned to the man chasing her, focusing her natural magic and managing to make a weak but momentarily effective barrier in front of him and then turning to them, "GO!"_

 _The two looked to the door and then back and the larger shook his head in desperate yet silent defiance and Rose turned to him and sent her magic out in a burst of electricity, gasping as she felt it drain her from the effort to create such a small shock._

* * *

Rose whimpered as she gazed still at the mark upon his skin as she felt the memory continue to overwhelm her.

* * *

 _The boy flinch as the shock hit him and shook his head again, stepping back even as he did, tears welling in his five year old eyes. Rose nodded quickly and then stood straight, determined, as she gave them her brightest smile, "Good Luck."_

 _Rose felt the barrier behind her fall just as she watched the two escape through the door, thankfully walking out and into what she could only hope was safety. The man grabbed her roughly from behind and threw her._

 _Rose cried out in pain and whimpered again, hoping only that her friends were safe and that her family would forgive her for not being able to make it out with them. The man kicked her in the stomach and she coughed violently, curling in on herself._

 _She managed to glare weakly up at the man above her as he leveled his wand at her, "_ obliviscaris omnia"

* * *

Rose lay gasping on the floor when she finally came to her senses. Most of her friends were gathered around her while some were… helping Scorpius.

Scorpius had the boy pinned against the wall furiously, "What did you do to her? Whats going on? Why is she crying like that?!"

Rose opened her mouth to speak and then coughed as a horrible dry sensation berated her throat. She wondered briefly is she had been screaming.

Lindsey sighed in relief when she saw her friend wake and promptly called the other to her, "She's awake everyone! Rose? Rose what happened?"

Rose coughed again and sat up slowly as someone handed her some water with the reminder to drink slowly. Scorpius dropped the boy immediately and rushed over, "What happened Rose? Are you ok?"

Rose nodded slowly and glanced over at the boy for a moment. He stood looking a little nervous, unsure of the look she was giving him.

Rose glanced around at everyone, "sorry if I scared you everyone…."

Albus smiled uneasily, more worried than he'd admit for his friend, "No problem really, we knew you'd snap out of it….. What… _was_ it?"

Rose glanced at the boy again, unsure, "A memory? I think… I think they were with me…..wherever I was before I was at the orphanage…"

The others all gaped at her in amazement and then back to the boy who looked a little relieved as he smiled softly at Rose.

Rose glanced up and held up her paper smile uneasily, "It will certainly be interesting learning with you both again Nervaine."

Nervaine smiled uneasily and nodded, looking bothered by her artificial smile but saying nothing. Scorpius eyed the boy warily, still not trusting him.

Rose stood unsteadily and was surprised to find herself, not in the Grand hall but rather in one of the many halls heading toward the infirmary. Rose blinked in surprise, "Did you all… skip dinner because of me?"

Scorpius scoffed lightly, "Right. Because dinner obviously trumps you Ro."

Rose gaped at him for a moment and then felt a smile stretch across her face slightly, "Thank you…"

Rose leaned over and gave Scorpius a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning to the rest, "About time to head to the commons then?"

They all walked away, heading their own directions, some talking to Nervaine as they walked and some making sure Rose was in fact ok.

Albus turned to look over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of Scorpius standing shocked in the spot where she had kissed his cheek, "Oi Scorpius! You still have to take Hugo back to the Commons you ninny!"

Scorpius jumped and looked down at Hugo and blushed as he saw the smirking kid. Scorpius smiled slightly, "Right. Commons…."

 _ **Please Review**_


	14. Scorpius's Dilemma

Rose was perhaps, not the most observant witch in the world.

After the first night's incident, everyone had been watching her carefully making sure she didn't have another episode, especially around the two new kids. There wasn't anyone however nearly as protective as Scorpius.

Scorpius watched her ceaselessly, eager to help with every chance that arose. Still being the clumsy guy he was this often resulted in just as much trouble for her as for him.

Scorpius was always happy to carry her book bag, walk her to her next class, brew the most dangerous potions (He was surprising good at potions) and, if given the chance, keep the new kids away.

Scorpius Did. No. Like. Them. In fact, he liked them so little that Albus was now taking bets to see when he would snap. As yet it looked like James was winning.

Nervaine and his sister, Kema, were often seeking her company, much to Scorpius's annoyance and, as willing as Scorpius was to offer his aid to Rose, Nervaine was just as willing.

While Scorpius did not understand it, Nervaine seemed to believe he owed a debt to Rose and, as interesting as that sounded, Scorpius was beginning to really wish he could just say the debt was paid already.

Scorpius scowled and angrily moved his king up a square and effortlessly ended Albus's winning streak in Wizarding chess.

Albus groaned as the crowd around them cheered and clapped him on the back, gifting him with sweets and such for his accomplishment. Scorpius smiled distractedly, having admittedly forgotten they were even there and thus feeling a little guilty for taking their payment.

When the crowd finally dispersed Albus sat back and looked at Scorpius expectantly, brow raised and sugar quill hanging out of his mouth.

Scorpius shifted uneasily underneath his gaze and glanced around, "What?"

Albus shrugged innocently, "Oh nothing. It's just you never beat me at Wizarding Chess unless something is bothering you and you have to let out your Puff rage silently."

Scorpius scoffed slightly, "Puff rage? Really Albus?"

Al just smirked and shrugged but then leaned forward and becoming serious, "So spill. What's bugging you?"

Scorpius eyed his friend uneasily before Albus sighed and cast a silencing spell around them, "There, does that make you any more willing to tell me?"

Scorpius shifted uneasily, "Your sister can lip read…"

Albus scowled and glared at his friend, "Spill."

Scorpius sighed, defeated, "It's nothing really, honestly! It's just that I'm a bit worried about Rose being around those two… I mean, you yourself said that your dad, one of the top Aurors were working on their case…."

Albus suddenly grinned, "So that's your problem….. You fancy Ro!"

Scorpius sputtered indignantly, "Do not! I admire her yes but… I don't… I mean... you did too in second year!"

Albus laughed, "Well I did yeah but then she started feeling more like family than anything and you may not know this but that's just awkward…"

Scorpius glared at his friends as Al continued, "You however, you said you didn't like her in second year, which was a complete lie by the way, and you still like her."

Scorpius's face was bright red as he avoided his friend's eyes, "I do not."

Albus smirked and laughed, "Do too! I saw you that first night, standing there like a first year after she kissed your cheek! You fancy her like mad don't you?

Scorpius cleared his throat uneasily, "Look, this has nothing to do with Ro-"

"Yes it does."

"It does not!"

"But it does because you don't like the fact that Nervaine likes Rose too."

Scorpius shot to his feet with a look of fury, "He what?!"

Albus laughed merrily, "Oh come off it, I was joking! I have no idea if he fancies Rose. I just know that you do."

Scorpius blushed again and glared at his friend, "You're a bloody arse."

Albus grinned gleefully, "So I've been told several times this year."

Scorpius groaned, "Alright so who cares? So I might fancy Rose, what's it matter to you then?"

Albus grew serious again, "Three things actually. The first is that I already said she's like a sister to me so obviously it matters if someone likes her. The second is a bit trivial, I'll admit, I'd prefer you over Nervaine. The third… I may or may not have invited Rose over so it's the perfect opportunity to help you both get together."

Scorpius looked concerned, "Albus… don't you dare disturb the friendship I've built with her… I mean… With it as it is, she can at least come over to my place during the summers and not feel awkward…."

Albus laughed again, "No wonder you're so worried, you want the girl you fancy to keep staying over."

Scorpius glares at his friend miserably, feeling the heat he is sure is showing on his face. Suddenly, the both jump as the door opens and Albus quickly schools his features as a tired looking rose comes in, yawning.

Scorpius scoots over readily on the couch to make room for her (The whole of the other two seats) and glared over at Albus as he snickered.

Rose walked over and flopped onto the couch, laying her head on Scorpius's lap as she sighed tiredly. Scorpius cleared his throat uneasily, feeling slightly uncomfortable so soon after their conversation even though it was not entirely uncommon for them to do this.

Scorpius, even distracted by his thoughts, reached down and began to play with her lovely curls, "What's wrong Ro?"

Rose sighed happily, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his hands in her hair, "Just tired I guess. The twins keep trying to get me to remember and they also seem to think I can help them somehow. Lily is planning a party, James and Fred have a prank planned for Dom. Dom knows about the prank and has consorted with Roxanne to end it. Hugo is for some reason arguing with Teddy via fireplace and I honestly just need a nap…"

Scorpius laughed and Albus looked impressed with Rose's ability to remember all of his family and their current problems.

Rose sighed again and suddenly seemed to realize she had stolen Scorpius's lap and sat up, blushing herself, "I'm sorry!"

Scorpius laughed, the good easy going kind of laugh that everyone loves, coming from deep inside his chest, "Relax Rose. Just go ahead and sleep, I was just going to try to finish my book anyways."

Rose blushed and looked at him as if unsure, "You sure you don't mind? I don't care if you send me off you know…"

Scorpius grinned happily, "Don't worry about it. Go to sleep." He reached up and pulled her back down gently, purposefully ignoring Albus's meaningful looks.

Rose slowly laid back down sighing as he began playing with her hair again. Scorpius smiled and played with her hair, glaring quickly at his friend who was shaking with silent laughter.

Scorpius pulled out a book and began to read while Albus amused himself with studying new tactics to use in their next game of chess. Nearly half an hour passed before Scorpius glanced down at Rose and felt a large and happy smile stretch across his face.

"Hey Al… Come look."

Albus glanced up quickly and smirked, "Sorry Scor but I'm not all that interested in watching her sleep unlike you."

Scorpius merely laughed softly and shook his head, "It's not that! Come look! She's smiling…"

Albus nearly tripped over himself in his efforts to get there in time, stumbling as he made his way over and looking down at his sleeping friend.

True enough, Rose's face held upon it a gentle smile, small but there and Albus felt his heart raise slightly at the sight. He grinned up at Scorpius who happily shared the smile, fully enjoying the moment that they both shared the sight of their friend's second smile.

Rose woke with a smile an hour later to find her head still on Scorpius's lap and, to her surprise, her feet on Albus's lap.

No, Rose was perhaps not the most observant of witches. She may not have known of the special feelings Scorpius held for her but she did, at least know one thing.

There was love with her friends and she was happy to have it.

 ** _Please review! The Author (Me) needs to know if ya'll are enjoying this..._**


	15. Rose's First Christmas

Rose's Fourth year proved to be quite eventful for the happy girl. It being the year before they took their first OWLS, professors piled work upon the students in hopes of giving them proper preparation for their fifth year.

While this drove most students insane (Albus) there were some who seemed to actually enjoy the chance to learn more about the magic they had earlier never known.

Rose simply loved learning more of the ways of the magic world, much to the surprise and amusement to her friends. When Albus would complain Rose would merely nod quietly, reach over and write down a hint to get him going.

Scorpius had been shocked however to hear how little Rose had known of magic before being sent to Hogwarts. According to Rose, she had experienced very little natural magic, so little in fact that she had sent the owl that had been sent to her back with a polite letter stating that they had found the wrong girl.

Nervaine had scoffed when he had heard that Rose had rarely used Natural Magic and the only ones to know why were Rose and his sister who remembered the fight with the man. Rose still tried desperately to avoid the two due to the strange feeling she got when around them.

One night, about a month away from Christmas came the conversation of Christmases of the past. The group was laughing merrily and Rose was nodding quietly and listening intently as the troop around her told stories of their childhood Christmases.

Dom had just finished laughing at one of Scorpius's many disastrous Christmas recollections when she turned to Rose, "How 'bout you Rose? Do you have any Christmas stories of before Hogwarts?"

Rose's eyes had saddened slightly as she shook her head slightly, "No. I haven't a single story to tell about Christmas before Hogwarts. Christmas was just treated as another day at the orphanage. Nothing special. No one ever let themselves get close to anyone else and so no one ever bothered."

Albus had gaped in horror as he had heard his friend's quiet words and had shook his head in disbelief, "Nothing?"

Rose had sighed softly, "Nothing."

The group had gone quiet as they all shared Albus's disbelief. Rose, growing slightly uncomfortable had blushed and cleared her throat uneasily, "But I mean, I really have enjoyed the last three. Honestly, you all had no way of knowing…"

Albus had continued to gape at Rose before finally gaining his wits, "We thought you had a whole orphanage getting you gifts… We would've – I would've_ I mean…"

Albus suddenly stood abruptly and stared straight ahead, "James. Come with me." With that Albus and James had rushed out of the comfy Gryffindor Common Room.

Rose blushed again and shifted uncomfortably as Dom turned to Scorpius, "Did you know?"

Scorpius shrugged sheepishly and glanced at Rose sympathetically, "Well yeah. Ro and I have spent the last three Christmases together. I figured it out in first year."

Rose blinked and gaped for a moment, "But – But I never told you…"

Scorpius grinned at her gently, "You didn't need to. You were little obvious and besides, "Scorpius shrugged, "I pay attention."

Lily coughed to cover a laugh and Dom merely smirked slightly before turning back to the more pressing matters, "So…. You've never had a muggle Christmas?"

Rose shook her head, bewildered as to why this was bothering everyone so badly, "No I haven't…"

Fred and Roxanne glanced at each other and then back to Rose, "Well that's just bullocks. I remember this one year when Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron had decided Hugo needed a pet-"

Hugo groaned loudly, "Oh c'mon, do we really have to tell this story?"

They both grinned merrily, "Course we do. Anyways…"

Rose listened attentively and shook her head sympathetically as she heard the embarrassing result of the ferret's first day in the Weasley household. She reached out to ruffle his hair softly and felt quite happy indeed as they all told their old stories though even still she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

And so it was that the month passed quickly with poorly kept secrets, Albus plotting with James who later told Fred who insisted they tell Roxanne who told Dom in strict confidence who was overheard by Lily who excitedly told Lindsey who let it slip to Scorpius who kept it quiet except for hinting to Albus what might just help with his plans.

Scorpius was perhaps the most useful of all of the extra ones to find out about Albus's devious plan though they did all contribute in their own ways. In fact, by the time Christmas came around, everyone but Rose already knew what Albus was up to.

As we've said before however, Rose has never been the most observant of witches and so it could be said that Rose didn't even know anything was being planned at all.

On Christmas morning, Rose woke with a yawn, a stretch, and an empty dormitory which in and of itself was not so overly uncommon. Rose sighed softly and glanced around, momentarily confused at the lack of Christmas wrapping littering the floor but shrugged and instead opted to change quickly and then head back downstairs.

As per her habit, Rose carefully gathered her clothes and quietly stepped into the loo to change, carefully locking the door behind her before finally coming out, fully dressed in comfortably warm clothes. Rose deposited her night clothes in her trunk and then finally made her way out of the dormitory only to be greeted by the sight of a large tree, standing in the middle of the Commons with a hoard of grinning friends.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ROSE!"

Rose gasped softly and shook her head in wonder, the tree towered over all of them and was fully decorated in globes, lights, snowflakes, pixies, and an assortment of ornament trinkets she felt suited the perspective owners rather well.

Waiting in the commons were all of them, James, Fred, Roxanne, Scorpius, Albus, Lindsey, Dom, Hugo and all the others. They all grinned happily and waved for her to come on down, encouraging her to experience.

Rose took a few tentative steps down the steps and found she couldn't take her eyes from the sight ahead. Scorpius stood at the foot of the landing expectantly, wearing a bright red Santa hat and giving her time to absorb.

"We figured you needed a Christmas where everyone could make up for the fact that they already thought you had a thousand gifts coming in every year." Scorpius smirked playfully at her, reminding her of Albus's assumption just as said boy threw a pillow at Scorpius, "Oi! I set this up, don't you go guilt tripping me!"

Scorpius smiled softly as he watched her walk slowly down the steps, mesmerized by what they all admittedly thought was a good job but was simply a tree nonetheless.

"This is all….. For me?"

Rose's voice quivered as she felt her heart clench as she gazed in wonder at the sight, feeling tears in her eyes but fighting desperately to keep her voice even.

Albus, who was lounging lazily in one of the comfiest seats in the common room smiled hesitantly, "Err yeah well I mean…. We all worked on it. Figured… Well… You deserve to have a Christmas too right?"

Rose's lip quivered and she walked with determination to the foot of the steps and hugged Scorpius tightly before moving to the next, leaving Albus for last.

Albus sat looking a little nervous by the time she reached him and sat up a little to accept her hug that he knew was coming. He couldn't help but smile slightly as she whispered thank you, nodding his acknowledgment.

Finally, he pulled away and cleared his throat slightly, "So, presents yeah? We all got you something."

Rose blushed and nodded slowly, "You didn't have to do this everyone… I didn't… I didn't expect anything, I didn't get anyone anything."

James shrugged and waved her protests away, "Don't sweat it, you can get us something next year."

Rose nodded and sat quietly as the hoard immediately began retrieving their perspective gifts and waiting their turn to present the gifts.

James went first, fighting to hide his grin as he handed the suspicious parcel to her. Rose eyed him warily before slowly opening it only to gasp at the contents for within was a single quill. Rose knew this quill all too well, James often used it to sabotage her homework because it allowed him to write on any piece of parchment despite his ability to reach it and it also showed him what had been and is being written.

James grinned, "Figured you'd need it next couple of years eh?"

Rose shook her head in wonder and reached for a hug to which he happily obliged.

After James was Fred who looked a tad nervous, "Rose… What I am about to offer you… well frankly I might get murdered for it because not even James has this yet but here. Next time you're in Diagon Alley stop by for a visit."

Rose looked down at the gift he had presented and was shocked to see he had given her a free pass to all items in WWW. Rose gaped up at him and reached for his hand to give a thankful squeeze, wishing for all the world she could smile or at least find her voice but she was too scared to try to speak for fear of how torn her voice would sound.

Roxanne stepped forward, "Mine isn't anything all too fancy mind you like an amazing quill or an unfair pass to my Dad's store but I did put a bit of thought into it so I hope you like it."

Rose looked down at the gift and found what was likely one of the most gorgeous lockets she had ever seen. Opening it, she found pictures of all of them, smiling and waving and the like.

Roxanne smiled, "It'll show us when we are thinking of you. That way, if ever you feel lonely, all you have to do is open it and you'll always find one of us at least." He eyes briefly flickered to Scorpius who was too distracted by Rose to notice.

Rose sniffed, hugging the locket close and blinking up at Roxanne, "Thank you Rox…. I...I don't know what to even say…"

Lindsey stepped forward and smiled, "Ro…. I brought you…. Well. It's a plant. But it's a good plant. It won't wilt or whither as long as you don't. So…"

Lindsey trailed off, suddenly looking unsure as she pulled the bright plant out from behind her, revealing the bright colors or the vibrant flowers.

Rose gasped slightly at the sight and reached reverently for them, "I've read about these… As long as the owner is happy the plant lives right? These are extremely rare. In fact, If not for the bond of wizardry, they wouldn't even exist right?"

Lindsey smiled slightly, "Yeah exactly. I hope it alright, I know it isn't anything too special…"

Rose shook her head quickly, "No Lindsey, I love it really. This way, if anyone doubt that I'm happy because I don't smile I can prove them wrong."

Lindsey smiled and nodded happily and then turned to Albus expectantly who sat, sprawled out in his seat, smugly drinking eggnog as he grinned.

"What I fi said this party was my gift to you, nothing else?"

Rose blinked but shrugged, "I wouldn't blame you…. Honestly, this is already so much more than I could have ever asked for."

Albus smirked, "Well Rose, I did get you something. I got you that one book you've been wanting for ages. You know, the one about Dragons and whatnot that tells you how to care for them everything. As in, that book that they completely stopped selling more than seventy years ago due to people like Hagrid and worse."

Rose gaped, "You didn't. How?"

Albus smirked, "Easy. My aunt is Hermione Granger-"

"Weasley" Hugo cut in quietly.

"All I had to do was ask and she found a copy."

Rose stared for a moment before reverently gazing down at the cover happily. Hugo shifted nervously beside her and she jumped, forgetting there were still more.

Hugo smiled awkwardly at her, "I don't know you as well as the others do but….i thought you might like this…"

Rose carefully opened the meticulously folded paper and gasped at the sight that beheld her. Obviously, at just the age of twelve, Hugo was a genius artist. The scene he had depicted clearly showed a day with all of them in the Room of Requirement in one of the DA meetings.

Rose gaped at the blushing boy beside her and quickly hugged him, "This is… this is beautiful Hu. Absolutely beautiful…"

Hugo blushed and patted her back lightly.

Lily grinned, "Alright. I have two gifts, one from me and one from Teddy."

Rose opened Teddy's first and was unsurprised to find a semi angry note telling her off for not saying anything while he had still been in Hogwarts. He had also sent his favorite set of Exploding snap and Wizarding Chess.

Rose gazed down fondly at the games and then reached to open Lily's. Lily grinned excitedly and laughed at Rose's blank expression when at last, the bow containing the gift opened. Inside were what appeared to be a regular set of pajamas but Rose quickly noticed something different, "Are… Do these had concealment charms?"

Lily laughed and nodded gleefully, "I know how you can be Rose, never leave the dorm until you're fully dressed right? Well this way, it works as camouflage. Either you can make them look like normal clothes or you can choose to make them fade you out so only people who are paying attention can see you."

Rose whistled in appreciation and hugged Lily.

Scorpius cleared his throat anxiously and reached up to scratch the back of his head nervously, "Well uh, compared to the rest, mine isn't all that much but… well… well I thought it suited you."

Scorpius shrugged helplessly and held out a small box, shifting uncomfortably as he suddenly realized how harshly he'd be teased by the family before him later.

Rose frowned slightly at his obvious unease and curiously looked down to the small box, pulling away the wrapping to reveal the velvet coving of said box. She glanced quickly up at Scorpius who was resolutely keeping his eyes far from hers and finally she opened the box and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful ring, a diamond band with setting of two stones, one red and one yellow and rose knew immediately they were meant to represent the two of them. She couldn't take her eyes off the ring as she felt tears slowly well up in her eyes.

Scorpius cleared his throat uneasily, "I know it isn't too much but…. Well I figured it's a rather common thing for friend to do right? Friendship rings? I know it's not charmed or anything but-"

Abruptly, Rose crashed into him with such force that Scorpius was knocked off his feet and into a not so empty seat on the couch behind him.

Rose wept freely into his neck as she hugged him, sobbing as she thanked him and all the rest. He hesitantly smiled and reached slowly to pat her hair, "I take it you like it?"

Rose pulled away and sniffed, "I love all of it… I don't know how I'm going to thank any of you…"

Albus smirked, "I have an idea on how to thank Scor."

Scorpius shot a glare at Albus as Rose looked at the two of them in confusion. Rose smiled softly at the loot of the morning, sitting on her haunches in front of the couch as Scorpius awkwardly detached himself from the patient Roxanne beneath him.

Dom finally walked up slowly and tapped Rose on the shoulder, "Rose? I got you a little something…"

Rose turned to Dom with red rimmed eyes and wiped quickly at her eyes.

Dom smiled softly and handed a large box over to the quietly weeping ginger, "Now mine is in the bottom of the box, you aren't allowed to read it until you leave here alright? The rest is… well it's from the rest of us…"

Rose nodded quietly and slowly opened the box and froze as she found the unmistakable form of a Weasley sweater with a large blue R on the front. Rose gaped at it and then at the letters on the bottom, "The top one is from Grandmum, she wants you to read it."

Rose opened the letter with shaking fingers and wept as she read the words.

Without another word, Rose merely slumped and wept on the floor of the commons but they all knew they were far from being tears of sorrow or despair. Dom rubbed Rose's shoulders comfortingly, "They all want you to come over so they can meet their honorary family… Figured… since we're always talking about you, you know… that you might as well be part of the family…"

Rose threw her arms around Rose and wept openly as others knelt beside them and added to the large hug happily.

"Welcome to the family Ro." Albus smiled gently at Rose from his seat just outside the circle and Rose looked up and managed a shaky smile, "Thank you all so much…."

Scorpius frowned slightly, "One quick question, why do you guys get to have her as part of your family, what if I wanted her to be a Malfoy eh?"

Half of the group laughed heartily at his words and Albus grinned gleefully and leaned in to talk quietly Scorpius, "Something tells me that she will be Scor."

Scorpius blushed and then laughed, realizing he didn't dislike the thought and shrugged happily, "Merry Christmas then!"

 _ **Probably my longest chapter yet haha. Please review! I love to hear what ya'll think!**_


	16. Memory Meeting

Rose clutched her locket tightly in her hand, closing her eyes lightly and concentrating hard, trying to ignore the two people in the room as she merely focused on remembering.

"Don't think about anything else Rose. Just focus on the years you can't remember." Kema's voice filled the silence encouragingly, quiet but firm nonetheless and Rose frowned.

"You know, it's easier to focus when you guys aren't repeating yourselves every four seconds…"

Kema laughed softly, "Sorry but just… work on it yeah? Remember for us."

Rose frowned, "Can't you guys just tell me what you both remember so I can figure out what I'm supposed to be remembering?"

Nervaine sighed, "Rose…."

Rose frowned.

He gave a slight huff as Rose opened her eyes to glare at him, "Fine. But keep your eyes shut unless you remember."

Rose nodded, pleased and complied quickly, "Tell me about the marks- The scars on your palms."

Kema closed her hand self-consciously and allowed her fingers to brush against the brand that had been left.

Nervaine frowned, "I thought you knew about them already…"

Rose shook her head quickly, "I remember knowing they had something to do with me and you two. I just don't know why or how."

Kema glanced at her brother who looked sick as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Honestly…." Nervaine looked to his sister thankfully as she took over, "The scars are precisely why we need you to remember. All we remember… all we are allowed to remember, is a house. Inside the house is a man who we both know but don't all the same.

The door had had been enchanted, anyone who left risked alerting the man and if he caught us we would forget everything. Those were the rules so we couldn't tell others if we escaped. But we were the man's favorites, Nervaine and I, and you were the one who took care of us. Rules didn't work for us the same as it did with other kids. At least… that's what we thought…."

Rose frowned as a dark outline was formed in her head, a memory of her memory, of the terrible pain that had filled her head after he had pointed his wand at her, "I remember him… The man I mean. I… I can almost make out his face."

Kema sighed, "He wasn't a kind man but we took advantage of what little he offered and made a mistake. We decided we would try to go outside, to explore the world we had only ever glimpsed but…."

Rose swallowed, her throat feeling suddenly dry, "The door was enchanted. It alerted him and he came running, appearing in the hall without a moments time."

Kema managed a half smile, "Right. We tried to tell him. Tried to convince him we weren't trying to make a run for it but he refused to listen. Pointed his wand at up and was opening his mouth to speak when-"

"When I said it was me. I had gone outside the door. I lied."

Kema glanced at her brother who looked quite green, "Yeah. He knew you were lying. He knew you were covering for us, the two kids who just couldn't act their own age and always hid behind the brave girl. So he punished us.

* * *

" _Memoria vestra et hic sit quo ligatus ad Rose"_

* * *

Rose shivered as she remembered the cold voice as it had filled the room, the bright light that made the two children scream in pain as their palms glowed with the light of the fire searing their skin from within.

Rose shook slightly, "Your memories were tied with mine. That's why you want me to remember. So you can too."

Nervaine shook his head in disgust, distraught by his past cowardess and amazed that Rose didn't even seem heavily effected by their part in her lack of memories.

Kema sighed and shook her head, "We had known it was bad beforehand but it wasn't until that moment that we had realized how bad it really was. We knew then that we had to get out. We had to get free. No matter what."

Rose whispered quietly as a sliver of a memory appeared, "So we made a plan…"

Kema smiled slightly, "yeah. So we made a plan."

" _Rose? Are we… Are we really going to leave?" Little Kema seemed so unsure, so scared and so afraid and Rose, sweet Rose forced a smile and ruffled her hair, "Course we are Kema. We are all going to get out of here, just watch."_

 _Nervaine looked up in surprise, "All of us?" He glanced uneasily down the hall towards the shadows where the other children hid in hopes of not being seen if Master came down the steps. They were used to the three taking the brunt of the attention but still, they had seen their share._

 _Rose's smile faltered for a moment as she thought quickly and then replaced it with a brighter smile, "All of them. I promise. I'll get a few out at a time, come back for the rest."_

 _Nervaine frowned at her, "That will never work Rose."_

 _Rose forced a laugh, "Course it will! All of my plans work great! All of us. It might take me a little while but… we'll do it."_

Rose trembled, "There were more kids."

Kema blinked, "Yeah…."

"I promised to go back for them…"

Nervaine groaned, "You couldn't. Thanks to us."

Rose frowned and shook her head, "No. Not your fault. None of my memories are mad at either of you…"

Kema offered a wry smile, "I think that's because you had generally given up on any other feeling than fear."

Rose frowned and sighed, "How come you both remember so much more than me if your memories are tied to mine?"

Nervaine shrugged helplessly, "I guess you'd remember things in your sleep or without noticing. Just every once in a while we just…. Remember something. Just like you do but ours are connected to you so…"

Rose groaned and opened her eyes finally, "So I remember things in my sleep and then don't remember them when I wake up again? That is so unfair."

Kema rubbed Rose's back softly, cautiously, "I know but… we are making a little progress…"

Rose groaned, reminded of the first of their secret sessions. Rose had barely been able to sit still long enough to even attempt to remember anything, too weirded out by the two familiar strangers. She hadn't told anyone about the meetings and didn't intend to.

Rose opened her locket and hummed softly at the faces greeting her, "Sorry guys, can we go ahead and finish today?"

The twins nodded, quietly standing and leaving together the Room quietly. Rose followed shortly after and hurried down to the courtyard where she could see a mob of red walking loudly to her favorite tree. Rose nodded quickly and hurried to catch up.

"What are you lot thinking about?" Scorpius jumped violently and laughed, "Rose! Where've you been? I thought we were going to the library to study."

Rose blushed guiltily, "I am so sorry Scor! I completely forgot!"

Scorpius grinned and waved her apologies away, "Don't worry about it! This lot attacked me anyways so not much we would've been able to do anyways."

Rose raised a brow at the culprits, "Should I be worried James? All of you walking suspicious like to Hagrid's cabin with your faces in my locket?"

James laughed and shook his head, "Rose Rose Rose… You should always be worried when you see us thinking of you as we do something suspicious."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head amused and Scorpius stepped forward with a smile, turning to the group behind him, "You lot go on ahead, Rose and I are going to hang out a bit if it's alright with you."

Fred wiggled his brows suggestively and Roxanne rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, "No problem Scorp. You both have fun and we'll tell Hagrid you said hi."

Scorpius grinned and nodded his thanks before turning back to Rose.

"I am sorry. I completely lost track of time! I didn't realize-"

Scorpius laughed, "Rosie, its fine. Honestly. Though, if you really wanted to make it up to me…" Scorpius opened his arms invitingly and waited.

Rose rolled her eyes but gave him a hug nonetheless, "This is hardly payment, we hug all the time."

Scorpius grinned, "Exactly. See? We're even, I break things, you forget things. Boom. Hugs all around."

Rose shook her head at his ironic accuracy in his statement, still being held in his arms.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah Ro?"

Rose breathed deeply, enjoying his familiar scent and making Scorpius's heart skip a beat, "Even though the Weasley's have said I can be a Weasley now can I still stay at the Manor during the summer?"

Scorpius blinked in surprise and nodded, "Course you can Rosie. Anytime you want to. The room at the end of the hall is yours whenever you want it.'

Rose nodded happily, "Good." She waited a few moments, "Scorpius?"

"Yes Ro?"

"Are you ever planning on letting go of me?"

Scorpius grinned and shook his head, "Course not."

Rose shook her head in amusement and leaned her head happily against his chest as they hugged, listening to his heartbeat.


	17. The Journal

Rose was sitting quietly in her bed, frowning down at the wrapped parcel in her hand, the still yet unopened gift from Dom from her first ever Muggle Christmas.

She felt a little guilty at not having opened it before but had decided earlier that day that two months later was a good enough time to do so so she did.

She pulled the wrapping away from the hard binding of what she quickly discovered to be a journal, a soft hum escaping her as she looked upon the beautiful craftsmanship of the book. She had known that Dom had taken to tinkering with her magic craftsmanship but she hadn't realized she had become this skilled.

The cover was made of a strange, likely magical leather with an intricate rose carved into it, looking real and almost alive as if a gust of wind could make it sway.

She opened the book with shaking fingers and found Dom's flowing script within the front cover, written in gorgeous, looping black ink,

Rose,

Last year I saw the journal you kept to write memories in. Maybe this will help. Keep it under your pillow when you sleep, it is made with the skin of a Haffenjiv, a creature that captures specific thoughts. If you remember something, this book will record it after it bonds with your dreams.

Love, Dom.

She took a shuddering breath, chest tight and eyes suddenly wet with tears as she looked down at the page, covering her face with her hands in hopes of stopping the falling tears before they hit the page.

Lindsey, having been in the process of writing a letter to her mother on the other side of the room, stilled completely when she heard the sniffles of withheld tears and set down her quill cautiously, moving carefully to pull Rose's curtains to the side to reveal the quietly weeping girl with the journal sitting open in front of her.

Lindsey sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, rubbing her back and whispering nonsense, knowing her friend was not upset with the gift but touched as she was sure that, before Hogwarts, Rose had no memory of anyone ever having paid her such kindness.

Lindsey hurriedly flicked her wand at her desk and watched silently as two pieces of parchement folded themselves and flew away, searching for their intended recipients.

"Rose? Hey, want to go get some Hot Chocolate? Maybe it will help out a little? Make you nice and tired before you go to bed so you can have some nice dreams?" She asked, rubbing small circles on Rose's shoulders as the other girl nodded, sniffling pathetically as she carefully closed the book and placed it gently to the side of her bedstand.

They stood together, walking slowly down the steps into the common room and then out and down to the kitchens where they found an impatient Scorpius and Hugo, having gotten their letter first and having been waiting for them to show up.

Upon seeing their red-eyed friend, their eyes softened and they both hurried over quickly, Hugo looking up at the graceful Longbottom as Scorpius brushed Rose's hair out of her face, smiling gently at her as he pulled her into his arms.

They walked into the kitchens together, talking quietly amongst themselves before a flustered Albus and Dom hurried in, looking winded and panicked and worried, eyes wide.

Upon seeing them, Rose burst into tears once again, standing immediately and flying over to Dom, hugging her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder, "Thank you! Thank you so much…."

She hiccupped and pulled away slightly, looking up into her friend's eyes before doing the unthinkable.

She laughed.

Aloud, happy laugh that lasted only a moment, a few heartbeats at the most. Everyone's eyes widened comically except for Rose's who just hugged her friend again.

In fact, her joy distracted them all so much from their surroundings that the only one who noticed anything was Albus who, noticing movement in the corner of his eye, watched with amazement as a wilting fern that had been left in the kitchens suddenly seemed to be greener, taller, livelier than ever.

He was the only one to see that for a moment, her feet didn't touch the ground and that, for a fraction of a second, her eyes danced with the light of what he recognized to be untapped raw magic.

Everyone else focused on her laugh.

Albus saw the result of her forgotten past.


	18. The Far less Pleasant Memory

Rose frowned down at the journal, brow furrowed in confusion as she reread the words on the page,

 _A stuffed bear, brown with a torn eye_

 _Holding a baby in my arms while I sat on the couch_

 _Red_

 _Lots of red_

 _Hide and seek with two friends who didn't want to be seen_

 _Mum was worried, a crease in her brow when I talked about my friends_

 _My father was tall, impossibly so._

 _Voices everywhere._

 _We went to go play in the woods by the creek. I thought mother was watching._

 _A man grabbed the trhee of us. They were crying, scared, so I bit him._

 _More red. I think I drew blood, I can taste the copper._

 _He cursed at me, kicked me._

 _It hurt_

 _We spun and I was sick._

 _He cursed again and threw me_

 _There were more kids_

 _Scared_

 _So I screamed back._

 _He kicked me._

 _Told me the rules_

 _I was scared_

 _I was the oldest of all of them there._

 _The two friends of mine told me they needed help._

 _He was their dad_

 _He didn't act like one._

 _He wore black_

 _Black._

 _Two years._

The words terrified Rose and she felt herself trembling, biting her lip fearfully, breath coming faster and faster as she read over them again.

Fourth year was nearly over, just a little left of the year and they'd be going home either to their own homes or to places that might as well be. She had had a great many things appear in the book, usually simple things, often somewhat repetitive but still important, but this was the worst yet.

She had taken a nap by what she had begun to fondly call her tree when sje jad been woken by the nightmarish horror of her dream.

She felt a shiver run through her skin, gooseflesh appearing as she worried her lip between her teeth, deep in thought about what she had just found in her journal.

"Oi Ro!" A loud but familiar voice carried itself over to her, making her look up from her musings to the flashy haired friend, "My parents wrote to me, want to know if youll be spending the summer with us again."

Scorpius grinned cheerilu down at her as he made his way over to where she was sitting, blocking the sun for her so she was not forced to look up at him and the glaring sun, "You know they love you, Rose. I think Mum may or may not have a special surprise for you this year actually."

Rose held hurried to rifle through her bookbag before procuring her creased and worn artificial smile, "Id love to and tell her she doesn't need to get me anything, Merlin only knows I cant get anything for anyone back…."

Scorpius shook his head quickly, turning to flop down in the grass beside Rose and narrowly missing the corner of her bookbag in the process, "Nonsense Rose. They love buying you things and besides, what could you possibly buy my parents that they don't already need?"

Rose blushed and shrugged sheepishly, "I don't know…. I just don't like letting people do things for me and having no way to repay them…."

Scorpius shrugged again before finally noticing the open journal in her lap and sitting up excitedly, "Did you remember something Rose?"

She shook her head, refusing to tell him just yet, wanting to remember a little more before she told anyone of what she was becoming progressively sure was a kidnapping, "No, I was just reading through it is all…."

Rose and Scorpius lay in relative silence for a little while before being joined by Albus who was far louder when paired with his silvery haired friend. By this point, Rose had put her journal away and was chatting with Hugo who seemed to appear when Albus had.

They were merely talking about favorite colors and their favorite bits of scenery on the grounds when a question popped into her head, "Hey Hu? Your father is a wizarding cop right?"

Hugo cocked his head, a little startled by the sudden change of conversation but thinking little of it, "Yeah, helped put most of the death eaters," Rose shivered uncomfortably at this term, "To Azkaban after the war. Why?"

Once again, Rose refused to say anything, "Noi reason, really, just wondering."

Rose made her decision. After summer was over, after it was all past and she was back to the safety of Hogwarts where she was sure her life could change very little, then she would send word to Hugo's father about her suspiscions.


	19. Tumnus

Draco Malfoy was waiting anxiously at the station for his son and Rose Just-Rose. Astoria laughed softly at her husband's eager shifting, an unusual sight seeing as he was raised to in no way ever reveal his impatience for anything.

He shifted his weight from his left to his right and back again, glancing anxiously at his watch and jerking his head up so suddenly Astoria was sure he'd get whiplash when he heard the Express horn.

She couldn't help but laugh at her dear husband as his face positively lit up at the sight of the platinum hair beside a mass of red and black as his son got off the train along with the Potters and Weasleys and Rose who found them immediately and waved merrily at the Malfoy's.

Seeing his friend, Scorpius turned to see who it was she was waving to and, in doing so, managed to nearly knock a disgruntled Lily into Hugo who merely laughed and steadied her carefully. Astoria smiled at her son as he flushed and quickly began to apologize, this time successfully knocking Albus into Lindsey.

Finally, it seemed the group had managed to finish their goodbyes and promises to meet at later dates during the summer as Scorpius and Rose broke off from the rest of the group and began to make their way over to the Malfoys.

"Rose, Scorpius. How was your term?" Draco's voice was cordial, light and conversational and altogether all too welcoming to Rose's ears as Scorpius scoffed, "Does anyone else find it funny that Father greets Ro before his own son?"

Astoria gave a gentle laugh again, reaching instinctually to straighten his tie that still hung loosely from his neck, "Oh please dear, your father has seen a great deal of you all your life, forgive him for enjoying the company of someone who shares his fascination with Quidditch and Charms."

A barely noticeable flush appeared across Draco's cheeks at these words as he cleared his throat, "I feel it is only polite to greet women first actually, there was no offence meant in my greeting."

Rose wished desperately that she could smile as she held up her paper grin, "Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy –"

"Draco – or father if y – "Astoria elbowed Draco in the ribs as his son shot him a horrified and embarrassed glare.

" – Im sure Scorpius already knows you much prefer me over his poor company."

Scorpius laughed, "Hey! That's just rude."

Rose continued seriously as if he hadn't spoken, "Im less expensive."

Draco let out a rare laugh, his face splitting in two in an incredibly similar grin to Scorpius's, "That is true!"

They all laughed and joked a little longer before they all gathered closer, without any prompting and apparated to the Mansion. Rose had long since ceased feeling sick when apparating, a fact that was strange seeing as, besides that memory of when she was forced along, she couldn't remember ever having felt sick after apparating with the Malfoys.

Her eyes widened, however, comically as she took in the sight of the gorgeous dark breasted barn owl sitting regally in its cage on the kitchen counter, staring curiously at the gaggle that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere all at once. It hooted once as if to say hello before growing back to grooming its feathers.

"Oh….. He's beautiful…." Draco grinned, looking quite proud of himself.

"Do you like him? If you do, he's yours. That way we won't have to wait on our son to send his owl every time you want to send a letter."

Rose gaped up at the man who had become so much like a father to her and felt her heart swell, "I… I can't... I have no way to repay you…."

Astoria huffed, "Rose, we have been telling you since you first came here that you owe us nothing. The only payment we need knows that you and Scorpius will remain good friends and that you'll visit us at least once a year."

Rose rushed forward and pulled both of them in for a hug, Scorpius smiling from the side with dancing eyes. "What are you going to name him Rosie?"

Rose turned to the bird again, wiping her tears inconspicuously and hoping no one noticed, "Maybe…. Oh! Im going to steal a name from Narnia and name him Tumnus. Ive felt ever since I first walked through that pillar in 9 ¾ that Ive been in a place like it."

Scorpius grinned, "So his name is Tumnus. I like it."

Rose sniffled thickly, "I love him."

Rose sat at the desk in the third bedroom to the right down the eastern hall, a room the Malfoys affectionately called hers and kept decorated for her.

She scribbled hesitantly on the page, nervous and anxious as she watched the words appear on the page, swallowing thickly as she read back over it one last time,

Dear Mr. Weasely,

I have heard that you are missing a daughter. From what I understand, she had red hair, blue eyes and a penchant for trouble. While I am sure of the first two I am still unsure of the third due to a strange lack of memories. I have reason to believe I may be your daughter. Please feel free to read through enclosed diary for evidence. It would be of great relief if you, at the very least sir, look into the sudden appearance of the twins that are now in my year in Hogwarts.

Thank you,

Rose?

Rose sealed it quickly and shoved it into an envelope before she decided not to send it, walking briskly over to Tumnus who sat with his head cocked curiously, holding out his leg so she could tie her letter and a miniaturized diary to him.

He hooted a few times, leaning over to nibble her hair before turning to the window and flying away, leaving Rose to wallow in panicked worry.


	20. Rose is Rose

Ron rubbed his brow exhaustedly, reading over the words in the diary with alarming rage as he felt a growing sense of hope he had not allowed himself to feel in years begin to swell painfully within his chest.

The things that were written…. The things this Rose had seen and done and known. So similar to his that he was almost certain but to be sure he had to be sure Hermione agreed. Currently she was at work but he was hoping his letter would bring her home quickly so they could pore over the letter and the diary together.

At least then, he wouldn't be alone in hoping or alone in the disappointment if said hope proved false.

He remembered meeting the Rose in this letter, a girl so similar, painfully so, that his heart had ached with what he was sure could not be. And yet…. How many witches could there be named Rose with Weasely hair, blue eyes and a knack for magic?

He rubbed his eyes exhaustedly and jumped when Hugo walked in, stopping just short of drawing his wand in reflex, a habit he tried his hardest not to exhibit when at home.

Hugo however, noticed the movement, his father's hand reaching for the pocket in which he normally kept his wand and raised his hands in mock surrender, "Relax da, it's me. My name is Hugo and you got me a ferret for a present and it bit me on the bum as soon as I opened its cage, remember?"

Ron stared at him for a moment before laughing softly, relaxing slightly and shaking his head, "Alright, fair enough, you're not polyjuiced."

Hugo frowned and walked over to the counter, hopping up into one of the barstools and pulling the open letter towards him curiously before his father could stop him and his eyes widened with shock as he took in the words looking back at him, looking up at his father with hopeful eyes, "Do you… Do you think… Could she be?"

Ron sighed, plucking the letter from Hugo's fingers, "I don't know. Possibly. Im waiting on your mum to get home from work so she can look over it all to make sure there isn't any sort of charm or curse on either of these. I also sent a letter to Harry asking for him to pull her records and the twinses as well. I… I don't want to get your hopes up Hugo; Rose isn't exactly an uncommon name…"

Hugo shook his head emphatically, jumping off the stool, "No. It's her, Dad. I know it. If anyone is my sister, it's her. I just know it."

He turned on his heel and ran upstairs to his room, writing one letter before flicking his wand and copying it into several, knowing that, should any ministry officials send a letter about underage magic again he could always blame it on his father accidently picking up his wand instead. Again.

He took up the heavy stack and brought them over to his owl, and tied them to her leg, flicking his wand again to make them considerably lighter, "Alright girl, this is a big favor but I need you to send this to all of the younger ones of my family. Think you can do it girl?"

The horned owl gave an offended hoot and turned huffily towards the window, opening her wings and nearly flying right into the glass if not for Hugo's dive to open it for her.

"Merlin's beard, she always forgets about the glass…."

The letters were being delivered and on them read just a single line.

Rose is Rose.

And everyone knew what it meant.


	21. All In The Blood

" _I'm telling you, its his mothers blood."_

" _No Rose, trust me, his father's family has been reknowned for being strange for the past three generations. It's the Scamander blood in him."_

" _Clearly you've never met their mother's side of the family. We have brunch with them twice a month. Its her side."_

" _His."_

" _hers."_

"Will the two of you stop mind flirting and help me with this assignment?" Albus's voice cut into the silent argument. His voice, though he was trying to sound annoyed was laced with amusement and glee as he watched the two of them blush, both completely mortified at the mere suggestion.

" _We weren't flirting."_ Scorpius stated sullenly, looking as if he meant to drill a hole into the side of Albus's head.

"Out loud Scorpius." Rose nudged him with her elbow quietly, repeated his words aloud as he had obviously meant to do. Since revealing to Albus that they could speak to each other via whatever strange mindlink they had, they had taken to doing so more often and had become so accustomed to doing so that occasionally the awkward moment would appear when they'd forget to actually speak.

Albus's mouth stretched slowly into a grin as he looked between them, "Not flirting, eh? That's a shame, I think Scor could use the distraction from his hormonal teenage thoughts."

As if summoned, an image of Scorpius and a red headed girl appeared at the fore front of both of their minds along with the semi unintelligible screech of mortified outrage and embarrassment as Scorpius hurriedly reigned in the thought and Rose struggled not to blush too brightly or think on who the girl may have been for fear of summoning it again.

"Albus….." Scorpius's voice was low and full of warning as he glanced anxiously at the fiery haired girl beside him who was doing everything in her power to avoid looking either one of them in the eyes. He sighed heavily, "Merlin's beard, Albus. That was cruel."

Albus grinned again and shrugged, showing clearly how little he cared about giving away the feelings either had for the other that the others were too oblivious to see.

"What were the two of you talking about anyways?"

Rose glanced at Scorpius and Scorpius glanced at Rose and both suffled slightly as if sheepish, "Welll…. If…. Hypothetically, we told you that a certain son of Scamander seemed to be able to hear us when we are quote unqote thinking loud thoughts….. would you blame that on his mother or fathers side."

"Mother's."

"Without hesitation!" Rose jumped to her feet excitedly and pointed at Scorpius vindictively the moment the words left Albus's mouth.

Scorpius laughed and raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine. Its his mothers blood, just like you said. Now quiet down luv, we're still in the library."

Rose blushed brightly, remembering suddenly that he was right and slowly sitting down, keeping her eyes low and not daring to look up and see who all were staring.

Albus grinned at the sight of the two together and felt a pang in his heart as he looked upon the unsmiling girl whose eyes twinkled with mirth as Scorpius teased her out of her embarrassment but whose mouth and face could not show it and thought back to the letter Hugo had sent, "Rose in Rose."

This was his Rose, the very same Rose that he had played with when he was little and the very same he had refused to allow himself to forget about all those years she had been gone and he realized now that, had it not been for him mending the relationship between Malfoy and Potter, he would never have had the chance to know her because she would have chosen Scorpius back in first year when they had all gotten into the compartment and he had tried to pick a fight with the blonde boy.

All at once Albus Severus Potter realized that, had it not been for Rose – his Rose – tellin them to move past their fathers grudges, he would never have gotten to know the boy who had become his best friend or the girl who he loved like a sister.

Feeling his eyes well up with tears he stood quickly and turned to walk away, patting Scorpius on the shoulder, "You kids behave and…." Suddenly words dsapeared from his tongue and he stood awkwardly, not sure how to thank two people for existing and tell another sorry for being kidnapped without knowing it.

"Uhhh…. Stick around. Stay in school. Yall are always welcome in the Potter Home."

He hurried away before saying something worse like offer to be the Godfather of their future babies.

" _Okaaaaaayy…. Albus is weird today."_

" _Its his Father's blood."_


End file.
